Kill the True Assassins
by exno254
Summary: An Assassin that had helped lead the revolution that would change a country is forced to help a new revolution succeed, but when he meets a group that calls themselves assassins, can he teach them how to become true members of the brotherhood? Somewhat-Overpowered Connor, Rated M for Massive Amounts of violence (and possible torture), along with possible lemons far into the future.
1. Chapter 1: A New Revolution

**Kill the True Assassins**

**A/N: I just wanted to start this fanfic crossover just cause it crossed my mind. Hope it isn't too bad (It will be bad just cause I hoped it won't).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kiru or Assassin's Creed. Seriously, what made you think I did?**

"_While men of courage write history of this day, the future of our land depends on those who are truly free."_

**Rockport, Massachusetts, 1783**

"Why have you called me here commander Washington?" Connor asked as he walked towards the soon-to-be president of the United States. The man looked towards him and held out a sphere that had many intricate designs and was emanating a golden light.

"I've had recurring nightmares ever since I took this… thing off an officer in Yorkton." Connor then realized that the very thing Washington was holding was an apple. But not just any apple, but a dangerous apple known as "The Apple of Eden" or "Eden's Forbidden Apple of Knowledge".

"You must give that to me now!" Connor yelled as he held out a hand so he could dispose of the apple. The commander held it back reluctantly.

"Hm, what does it do though?" Washington asked as the apple began to glow. Connor shook his head before responding.

"That doesn't matter, my point is that I have to destroy it before it destroys us!" Connor stated as he tried to grab the apple but only touched it. That would've been the only case had the apple not detected his DNA before a flash of glowing light froze the two in place.

"What's happening!?" George asked as many symbols made of light flashed around them along with equations and numbers. Connor looked on in horror as to what was to come until he felt himself go unconscious.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"Urgh…" Connor groaned as he clutched his head while standing himself up. Before him he saw a face that was all too familiar to him.

"You again?" Connor asked as he looked up to a floating being known as "Juno", or rather, a first civilization member or one of "Those Who Came Before".

"I'm afraid that I must ask you for assistance once again, assassi-"

"I followed exactly what you said last time and it ended up with the Continental army winning, but my people left the very land they were sworn to protect. So if you think you can ask me for help again, then you can go ahead and ask someone else!" Connor said as he crossed his arms. He still felt a bit of remorse in helping the Continental army since they did kick his people out of the land they lived in.

"But is it not an assassin's duty to help those who cannot help themselves?" Juno asked.

"If the person asking hadn't done something to make me regret a lot of things, then yes." Connor retorted while turning around, causing Juno to sigh.

"Then at least listen to what I have to say." Juno said before Connor groaned and turned back to Juno.

"Let's hear it."

"I will be putting you into a new land in which everything will be tougher, dangerous, and deadly all the more than what you've faced so far." Juno said while Connor's face went from angered to serious (without that much anger).

"That doesn't sound very threatening to me." Connor shrugged.

"You'll see once you get there." Juno said before a hologram began to form. The symbol looked like an owl with red eyes that was reaching downwards within what looked like a yellow circle.

"Find this symbol just as I directed you to the Assassins, and seek their help." Juno said before Connor began to slowly feel dizzy. He started to stumble where he stood until he heard Juno's voice.

"Protect this new land as if it were your own, and succeed where you have seemingly failed in this world." She said before Connor fully lost consciousness.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"What the hell?" Connor asked as he clutched his ever-hurting head as his eyes fluttered open. He was greeted by a wonderful blue sky with only some clouds while a nice breeze blew past. He enjoyed the change in weather from his homestead but it was cut short when he heard a massive roar.

"..." Connor said as he stood himself up and was greeted by the sight of a massive reptile that looked as if it were made of rock. Connor pulled out his tomahawk and saw how the beast looked straight at him even though it was as tall as a building.

"I'm not playing around now." Connor said as he threw a rope dart at the beast's face. The beast let it fly past itself, but Connor pulled the rope to his left and saw how the rope wrapped around the neck of the gigantic creature. When he felt how the rope was taut, Connor used about half his strength to pull the beast down and watched from over his shoulder as it fell down. Once on the ground, it roared as if crying for Connor to release him.

"I've fought harder things than you." Connor said as he pointed one of his double barrel flintlocks at the beast before pulling the trigger and watched as the beast roared from the pain before going limp but still alive.

"Still alive huh?" Connor asked before he pulled the trigger again and watched silently as the creature's eyes lost its light. He holstered his pistol and stood over his kill until he heard someone yelling.

"Help!" Connor's eyes widened as he ran through the surrounding forest of the fields until he came upon a woman whose clothes were somewhat shredded apart, but more so near her breasts and her buttocks. She was being held by about two men, while eight others stood around as if watching or waiting.

"Shut up ya dumb bitch!" One of the men yelled before backhanding her in the face while taking out a knife.

"Now you're gonna stay quiet and be a good slut while me and my friends here help you with your problems." Connor watched in anger as he saw how the woman was crying to which he hid behind a bush and activated his hidden blades. He went behind two men who were standing in front of a bush and were just out of earshot before quickly standing up. Just as they sensed his presence, he shoved both hidden blades into each of their necks before getting down into the bush again.

"Yeah that's right, stay quiet." Connor heard until he saw the man take off his trousers and pull out his manhood. Connor quickened his work as he running assassinated another two bandits, leaving only six of the men left, another if you included the woman. The remaining bandits turned around at hearing the assassinations.

"Kill him!" The pantsless bandit yelled as he held up his knife. His other buddies pulled out different weapons while him and the other two were still by the woman.

Two bandits made the mistake of attacking Connor at the same time, causing him to duck under a sword swing. The other bandit backed away a bit, but just enough for Connor to use his tomahawk to pull the bandit into his friend's sword. While the other bandit was surprised that he had just inadvertently killed his friend, Connor kicked the bandit's right leg. He took a knee, while Connor stuck the flintlock to his head and pulled the trigger. He turned to the remaining four while reloading his flintlock.

"So… you gonna get the hell outta here, or do I have to kill you all to for something as futile as this?" Connor asked as he finished the reload and aimed his dual double-barrel flintlocks at each of the bandits while the woman they were holding captive was already shaking in fear.

"Fine, you can have the bitch." The one without pants said as he brutally shoved the woman towards Connor. He turned to walk away with his buddies, but he heard a click before turning around to see Connor still had his flintlocks trained on them while the half-naked woman was cowering behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're do-!?" The bandit was cut off as Connor pulled the triggers on each pistol twice and watched as his flintlocks flashed while the bandits all fell one by one, with the woman watching as their heads gained a hole in their heads. Connor holstered his flintlocks as the bandits all slumped to the ground before he turned to her. She cowered when she tried to look at his face, only to see it shadowed over by his eagle beak hood.

"You got a place to go?" Connor asked the woman who nodded.

"Good." Connor said before he slumped to the floor with the woman holding onto him, and unknowingly, his face was buried in her bosom, causing the woman to blush while she tried to find the means to transport her savior.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

'Ugh, I feel like I got shot by a watchtower scout.' Connor asked himself as he clutched his head. He sat himself up and looked around to find an empty wooden chair next to his head while he also saw how the room he was in looked a bit modern (meaning like 21st century in contrast to the 18th century style Connor was used to). He got up and found that he was shirtless while he was still wearing his pants. His assassin robes and weapons were hung up and neatly organized on the wall.

"Where am I?" Connor asked himself as he began to put on his assassin gear. He proceeded to pull up his boots before walking out the door of his room. He looked down the hall to see a somewhat old facade with the wallpaper beginning to peel. Continuing down the hallway, he reached a set of stairs and proceeded to walk down them, and when he was past the second floor, he was greeted by a sight that looked a bit like the "Mile's End" run by Oliver on the Davenport homestead.

"Ah, your savior is awake dear." The man behind the bar said as he waved to Connor who had his hood down. He continued down the stairs before taking a seat on one of the stools. The man set down a pint glass and grabbed a bottle before popping it open and poured a bit of the liquid into Connor's glass. The assassin raised it before taking a big gulp before slamming the cup on the counter.

"I have to thank you for what you did before." The bartender said as Connor raised an eyebrow.

"What? Saving that one girl? Its fine, I'd save anyone I could." Connor stated as someone else came into view through a door behind the bar. The woman that came into view, revealing a woman that had to be at least twenty, wearing a nice light blue dress with a white sweater. Her hair was brown while her eyes were a color of sea blue, reminding Connor of the Atlantic Ocean he had sailed on many times before.

"Ah, there she is." The bartender said as he held out a hand which Connor shook. "My name's Baten." He then pointed towards the girl that had caught Connor's eye at the moment. "And that's my daughter, Fiera."

"Thanks for what you did back there." Fiera said as she held out her hand which Connor also shook.

"Its alright, you don't have to thank me for doing a good deed that anyone would do." Connor said as the two raised their eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Um, where did you say you were from again?" Baten asked as Connor also raised an eyebrow.

"I'm from America." Connor answered causing the two to keep their eyebrows raised.

"Um, I'm afraid that don't exist here." Baten responded with an obvious country accent. Connor quickly stood up while Fiera and her father watched as he opened the door. He was met by the look of a poor village, with beggars sitting up against walls with their hands out in an attempt to be given enough money for a dinner that would barely keep them alive.

'What the hell happened here?' Connor asked himself as a man walked up to the inn. He stopped in front of Connor with an angered face while Connor looked at him with a face that showed no emotion to the man's reactions.

"Excuse me, but is Baten in there?" The man asked as Connor looked back inside to see Baten and Fiera begin to duck down behind the bar. Connor then turned back to the man to see some others also appear.

"No, now get the hell out." Connor stated as he attempted to slam the door. The man just barely caught it, and pulled out a knife.

"You better listen 'ere ki-." The man was cut off as Connor used a tiny bit more strength, and kept his hand on it as he slammed the door, crushing the man's fingers in the process. He dropped the knife, but Connor easily caught it before repeatedly stabbing the man's neck. His friends watched in horror as their buddy was easily mutilated by the seemingly innocent young-adult. Connor pulled up his assassin hood and pulled out his tomahawk along with the knife from his hidden blades.

"Get him!" One of the remaining bandits yelled as he raised a sword and charged at Connor. Now fully outside, the onlookers watched as Connor sidestepped the downwards sword swing before stabbing his knife into the front of the man's throat. Not wasting any time, he removed the knife before bringing the man down completely by slamming his tomahawk into the back of his neck, only centimeters away from being fully decapitated.

"You fuck!" Another one of the bandits yelled before him and another bandit charged as well. Connor ducked a sword swing and caught the wrist of the offender. He elbowed the bandit in the face before ducking and let the other bandit cut off his friend's head. Connor finished off the other bandit by sweeping his legs out from under him, and while on the ground, he slammed his tomahawk into their right shoulder.

"Anyone else!?" Connor yelled as the other bandits cowered before dropping their weapons and running away. He was about to go back into the inn until he saw a woman with orange hair appear along with a small dog that Connor thought looked really ugly.

"A disturber of the peace? Let's get him!" The woman yelled as Connor watched with an eyebrow raised as the dog began to transform. "Koro, number 1 transformation!" The dog had completed its transformation, but he watched with widened eyes (his eyebrow still raised) as the dog clamped down the orange-haired woman's arm.

'Seriously, what the fuck is going on here!?' Connor asked himself as the dog released his fangs from the woman's arm, but he was surprised to find that her arm had been replaced with a massive flail that seemed to be attached by wire.

"Justice will be served!" The woman exclaimed as the flail flew at Connor, who rolled out of the way and kept a face of unimpressed to see if he could get a rise out of the woman, which proved to be successful.

"Stop moving!" The woman yelled as she flung the flail at Connor once more, while Koro attempted to get the best of Connor. He played it smart, and ducked under the flail which the woman smirked in response, until she saw how the flail ended up hitting her "pet". Connor wasted no time, and threw down a smoke bomb before running away while the woman was distracted.

**On the Other Side of Town, Time Unknown**

"I hope… she's gone…" Connor said in between huffs. He had free-run all the way across town, causing him end up at the village limits. He looked in front of him to see what seemed like a bulletin board for the town. What really caught his eye however, was four wanted posters, each of them baring the very symbol he was tasked by Juno to find.

" 'Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame,' '100 Man-Slayer Bulat,' 'Najenda,' 'Sheele'. All members of a group called "Night Raid"." Connor said to himself as he read down each description of the four and took note of the really large bounty on their heads. There was only one piece of information he needed and saw a somewhat wealthy-looking man walking with a horse towards the village. He ran up, and pulled the man off the horse before quickly replacing the rider and whipped the reins to make the horse run forward.

'All have last been seen in the Capital.' Connor thought as he passed a sign that read 'The Capital' but the white arrow pointing forward was covered a bit by blood.

**Time Skip: Two Days Later, The Capital**

'So this is the Capital huh?' Connor asked as he got off his horse. He walked through the gates to be greeted by houses and shops on each side of the roads. At the end of the road, Connor looked in minor amusement as he saw the massive palace in the middle and at the top of the hill. What caught his eye however, were that the normal passerbies had gloomy expressions on.

'The town I passed on the way here said that the Capital was the greatest city of all time, so why the hell does it seem like England here?' Connor asked himself as he remembered his time of visiting his grandfather's grave in Wales while taking a quick tour through England.

"Huh?" Connor asked as he heard yelling and cries of pain from down the street. He speed-walked and came across a sense of horror he hadn't felt since his mother had died at the hands of both Charles Lee and George Washington. There before him, on a stage, was many crosses, with bloody men and woman missing different limbs and had tears streaming from their eyes.

'What… the… fuck?' Connor asked himself before putting on a serious expression and put his hood up. He free-ran up one of the buildings and had an overview of the multiple public executions. He pulled out a few fast poison darts before throwing one into each of the victim's bodies. He watched as they quickly spasmed just a second after the dart landed, before becoming completely limp, with their bodies suspended to the crosses while their eyes had lost all their light.

'No person ever deserves pain as badly as that.' Connor said as he heard rushing footsteps from the other road.

"Who killed the traitors!?" A guard with light armor asked as he questioned people within the streets before coming upon the crucifixions and saw how there were tiny darts on each of the bodies.

"Was it Night Raid!?" One of the guards asked as if he were a bit frightened. Connor hopped down and all the guards backed away as they saw Connor land with a small cloud of dust and other things fly up from his landing.

"You have the information I need." Connor said as he took out his tomahawk and knife, while the guards raised their swords.

"That must be him, get him you fools!" One more armored guard, presumably the leader, yelled as his group of guards reluctantly charged at Connor. They were fast and had numbers, but their training paled in comparison to Connor's. A guard swung his sword forward, but Connor narrowly dodged it as he ducked down before pulling the guard down with his tomahawk. While the guard was down, he kicked the back of his head before turning to face the two guards charging at him.

He sidestepped to dodge a thrust of a guard's sword and grabbed the guard's wrist before pulling hard and stabbing the blade into his ally. As the guard's hands were frozen due to the sword still being stuck in his stomach, Connor slammed his tomahawk into the still alive guard's head, before taking it out and finishing him with a stab in the forehead with his knife.

Sensing an attack coming, he held his tomahawk back in a throwing position, and smirked as he felt force hit the weapon. He brought the tomahawk back up along with the guard's sword, and elbowed him in the side. Connor then stabbed him in the side of the neck, before finishing the guard off by uppercutting with his right arm, bringing the tomahawk up and into the underside of the man's face.

"Now…" Connor said as he looked to the cowering leader of the guards and hoisted him up by the collar of his uniform. He took out a poster of 'Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame' and put it up to his face. "Where do I find her!?"

"I don't know, we're trying to find them too, but they attack at night and we don't know who their target is until they strike!" The leader responded with his hands up, and he began to cough due to lack of air.

"Thank you for the useful information." Connor said before using his other hand to slam his hidden blade into the guard's neck, causing blood to leak down the blade. After a few seconds, he took out the blade before dropping the body and saw how everyone was looking at him with either smiles or horror.

"Where did the others go?" Connor heard yelling from the street just past the building to his right and quickly fled the scene. But just before he turned the corner, he looked behind himself and saw how one of the guards had gotten a perfect view of his shadowed face and the menacing

hood that was doing its job at the moment.

"Find him! Come along Cedric." The leader yelled as he pulled on Cedric's arm to lead him towards the bodies.

"Sir, I think I just saw the killer." Cedric said as the leader stood up with a doubtful face on. He sighed before taking out a notepad and a pencil.

"Could you describe what he looks like?" The leader of the group of guards asked as Cedric nodded.

"His upper face was covered by shadow, and his hood had a beak as if it were an eagle." The guard leader narrowed his eyes.

"Stop joking you fuckhead and help us find a real killer!" The leader yelled as he quickly put back the pencil and paper.

"But sir I-" Cedric tried but was cut off mid sentence by his superior.

"No butts, maggot!" The leader said as he walked away to help investigate.

**Another Part of the Capital, Time Unknown**

'Close one, now I've gotta find a place to stay.' Connor thought to himself as he walked down the streets at night. Normally people in Boston and New York would walk down the streets at night without a care in the world, but here… they seemed scared.

'What is up with this place?' He asked as he came across another scene that made him cringe with disgust. Before him, was a woman being held by her neck, with an overly muscular looking man holding her with a massive blade protruding from the top of the arm not holding the woman. He also saw how there was a corpse missing its head with blood still spewing out on the ground.

"I'll let you go if you answer one question." The man said as he held the blade on his arm closer to the woman. She gulped before responding.

"What?" She asked while shaking in fear.

"What does it feel like to have your head leave your body?" The man asked before quickly swiping the blade, fully decapitating the woman. He dropped the body before turning to Connor and showed his face.

"I'm Zank and I'd like to be your executioner today!" The man yelled as a silver ball opened up to show a green colored eyeball on his forehead. Connor raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his sawtooth cutlass and the assassin tomahawk. But when Connor looked up, he found not Zank, but his mother.

"Mother?" Connor asked in his native language, but he was met with silence.

"Mother! Its me! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" He tried again but was again met with silence.

'Wait a minute…' Connor said before activating eagle vision and saw how his mother's form had changed to Zank and was highlighted a bright red. He charged at the disguised Zank who was a bit shocked at Connor's sudden attack, but charged back none the less.

"You are not my mother." Connor said as he swung his sword forward but Zank was able to block it with his katar like blades.

"How did you!?" Zank questioned until Connor began a relentless number of attacks, all of which at least scratched or even cut into Zank. The assassin noticed how the man's green eye was still open and realized that Zank could see everything he was going to do within only seconds of him planning on doing it. Because no one would be able to predict and block that amount of attacks without some form of secondary sight.

'So if he can see my movements, then its only fair that I play against that.' Connor thought as Zank pushed him back with his katars. He took out both his double-barrels and aimed them at Zank, but to the executioner's surprise, he then aimed the pistols with crossed arms, making it seem as if the aim would be thrown off greatly.

"Ha if you think that'll work.." Zank said as he saw the flintlocks fire, and used his katars to block two of the bullets, but then felt pain in his knees. He fell to the ground mid-charge and looked up to see Connor's face from under the shadow of his hood. The executioner saw a glint of light coming from the assassin's wrist that reflected the moonlight.

"Rest in peace." Connor said as he stabbed the executioner's neck with his hidden blade, fully ending him. Zank looked up at the sky with his last amount of strength as Connor walked away.

'I thank you, whoever you are, for making the voices stop.' Zank said to himself as he closed his eyes before passing on and joining those he had killed.

"He's over here!" A voice said. The owner of the voice and a certain red-eyed and black haired assassin appeared and looked over Zank's body.

"His teigu is still here… but why?" The brown-haired boy asked as he pulled off Zank's teigu. Unbeknownst to the two there was a figure watching from the rooftops.

"It doesn't matter Tatsumi, but let's just be glad that some person finally ended this guy." The black-haired girl said as the two walked away from the corpse of Zank.

"I don't know Akame, you think it might be a new killer around here?" Connor's eyes widened as he heard the name of 'Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame'. He began to tail them and due to his training as an assassin, he was able to mask his presence all while hiding in plain sight.

**-End-**

**A/N: Wow, I think its weird how I like making Assassin's Creed crossovers. It's even weirder how I end up finding a way to make them work. Then again, I can't write good fanfics for my life. Anyways, next chapter I'll be getting into the boring parts of most fanfictions (at least for me) which is explanations. Kudos if you figure out the easter eggs/references (Hint: one's from a movie, the other is from a video game that isn't assassin's creed) in this chapter.**

**-Exno out!-**


	2. Chapter 2: Night Raid's Newest Member

**Kill the True Assassins**

**Author's Notes: Well shit, just realized that too actually. Thanks for pointing it out Wrathkal. Anyways, new chapter, stuff happens… yeah. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you need to get Esdeath (or Esdese since I read the manga and watched the anime, thus I've seen it written both ways.) to torture you if you thought I owned Akame ga Kill or Assassin's Creed. Why? Because you're dumb.**

**10 km Outside of the Capital, 9:24 am**

Having followed the two members of Night Raid back to their base under the cliff, Connor set up camp just a few miles away. When it hit around 8 am, he was already awake and began training until 9 am when he scanned the building with eagle vision and saw that Night Raid's members were just getting up. He put on his assassin robes and weapons before free running his way up until he reached a window and hung from the ledge as he saw the whole group gathered in what looked like a meeting room.

"Try it out Tatsumi." He heard a child-like feminine voice say.

"Maybe it has the ability to read minds." He heard another voice say, this one sounding a bit more prouder but feminine.

"HHAAAUUUUU, YOU WANT TO EAT MEAT TONIGHT!" He heard Tatsumi yell.

"Amazing." Akame said and Connor lifted himself up so only his eyes peered over the window ledge. He saw that there were 8 people present in the room, two of them being Tatsumi and Akame, while he recognized the four others from the wanted posters. However, he didn't know about the blonde-haired girl,, the pink-haired little girl, and the green-haired boy.

"That's probably not it. It does have five abilities right? So then try one of those out." He heard the pink-haired girl say as Tatsumi closed his eyes. But when he re-opened them, Connor took note of how his face became immediately red, and saw how Tatsumi's full attention was on the girls in front of him, while the one behind him sitting on the throne-like chair was just watching. He recognized that face just like when Noris had first laid eyes on Myriam back at the homestead. Tatsumi then fell backwards and clutched his head.

"Ah… why do I feel so weak?" Tatsumi asked as Akame held his back whilst taking the eye-thingy Zank used off of his forehead.

"Its the compatibility. You probably thought that it looked weird on you right?" He heard the pink-haired girl ask as Tatsumi was lifted up by who Connor knew as _"100 Man-Slayer, Bulat"_.

"Send it to the Revolutionary Army." He heard the person known as _"Najenda" _say. She looked forward and Connor saw how she was looking directly at him. He looked down and saw that he didn't have much of an escape route from where he was without being shot down most likely. Nonetheless however, he saw small outcropping and quickly stuck a rope dart into it. Tugging on it to test its durability, he found that it was practically stuck and wouldn't get out unless a large amount of weight caused it to pull out. He let go of the ledge and flew down just next to the wall of Night Raid's base. He felt the rope finally become taut as he bounced down and flew back up a few feet before bouncing a bit more. He looked up and saw how the rope dart was about to give, so he used his hidden blade to cut the rope while seeing the face of Tatsumi and Akame peering out the window directly at him.

'Shit.' Connor finally cut the rope and fell down a few more yards. But luckily, there was an extra building just near the ground, so instead of hitting the ground and dying, he hit the roof and executed a perfect timed roll to somewhat break his fall and prevent any leg breaking. He quickly ran across the roof of the building before running towards the forest. Exiting over the wall of what seemed like their training grounds, he looked back as he saw the pink-haired girl aiming what looked like a futuristic rifle at him.

'The concentration she has is amazing!' Tatsumi thought as he watched Mine aim her teigu directly at Connor, but to his surprise, he just stood there as if waiting for the shot. Mine pulled the trigger and Tatsumi watched as the laser-like shot of her teigu flew straight at Connor, who made no attempt to block or evade. The laser was just a foot away from him, but Tatsumi watched as a shield that took the shape of a sphere made of orange triangles blocked the shot. The laser rebounded into the air due to the sudden cut-off by Connor's shield.

'I'm glad I still have this thing.' Connor said as his Shard of Eden glowed where the markings were. It was a nifty little thing that he had obtained after finding Captain Kidd's treasure on Oak Island, with its ability being able to block almost anything that was either a projectile, or a short blade. It couldn't block swords however.

"What the!?" Najenda yelled as she saw Pumpkin's laser fly into the air, but luckily, no other towns would be able to see it due to Night Raid's base being deep in the forest. She saw Connor with his hood shadowing the top of face, hiding his identity from them.

"We must ensure he doesn't escape with our base's location!" Najenda commanded as the other members of Night Raid took out (or activated) their respective weapons. She aimed her mechanical arm and shot her metal hand at the fleeing Connor, but found that it was also knocked back by the shield of his ring.

"You're not leaving here alive!" Bulat yelled as he appeared right next to Connor and threw a massive fist directly at him while wearing the armor of _"Incursio"_. However, he didn't expect the assassin to arch his back and dodge the fist while also sliding forward and continued running. Bulat then attempted to throw his spear at the assassin, but it also rebounded off the energy shield of Connor's ring just like the others.

'Who is this guy?' Bulat asked as he saw Leone (in her lioness form), Tatsumi, and Akame all approach Connor with their swords drawn. The assassin stopped and spun his tomahawk out while pulling out his sawtooth cutlass rather than his usual tomahawk-and-dagger combo.

"Target. Eliminate." Akame said as she ran at Connor with Murasame drawn. She attempted to slash him down, but he blocked it by catching the blade with the hole in the middle of the tomahawk and pulled her forward. He knocked her out by slamming the pommel of his cutlass into the back of her head and she fell down with dazed eyes.

'Even Akame couldn't stand up to this guy.' Tatsumi said as he saw how menacing Connor looked with his hood up, which concealed his identity from anyone. He charged forward along with Leone and the two tried to fight him at once. Tatsumi tried bringing his sword down on him, but Connor easily sidestepped the attack. At this moment, Leone also tried to swing a fist at him, but to her surprise, he dropped his tomahawk quickly and used the now empty hand to catch her wrist and push her arm up. He used his other hand to punch upwards where her shoulder was, and successfully broke it, although it would heal quickly due to her teigu's power.

"Argh!" Leone cried as her arm was bent in a way it shouldn't be. Tatsumi attempted to use the situation to his advantage and tried to hit Connor in the back, but the assassin held his sword behind him and caught Tatsumi's blade. He threw the blade upwards and pushed Tatsumi back. Using this to his advantage, he rolled towards him and picked his tomahawk up as well and started a quick combo of multiple attacks on Tatsumi.

'Who is this guy!?' Tatsumi asked as he saw Leone take Connor into a bear hug, causing the assassin to both struggle while also getting red-faced due to Leone's… assets, being pushed into his back. And luckily for them, he dropped his weapons as well.

"He's disarmed, go for it Tatsumi!" Leone yelled as Connor elbowed her stomach and dropped him. Tatsumi charged at him with his sword raised, but the assassin had one last trick up his sleeve.

'Even if he does catch my sword, he can't take us all down!' Tatsumi thought as he swung his sword down. Connor raised his arm up and looked like he was trying to desperately block the attack, but Tatsumi saw the smirk under the shadow of his hood. At that exact moment, Connor activated his hidden blades and used it to deflect the sword. He brought it down, and Tatsumi's eyes widened as Connor punched him from the right, then the left. He fell to his knees and looked up and could barely make out the underside of the assassin's eyes. Connor then lifted his right fist and brought it down, fully knocking Tatsumi out.

'And Juno asked me to find these guys? They couldn't even hold their own against me.' Connor said as he walked off and left a bewildered Night Raid to lick their wounds. They all watched as he disappeared into the forest with eyes widened.

"None of us even stood a chance against him." Najenda stated as she heard a girlish cry. They all looked over to see Connor reappear from the forest while carrying a struggling Lubbock by the back of his collar. They then noticed how his wires had all been expertly severed, and they all knew that it took some form of advanced vision or keen observational skills to see the wires, and even then it took some concentration to spot the wires.

"You guys are from Night Raid correct?" Connor asked as he tossed Lubbock, who landed face first and slid across the ground towards them. Tatsumi was still knocked out cold, but Akame was just regaining consciousness.

"What of it?" Bulat asked the assassin.

"I was tasked to find you all."

"And why's that?" Sheele asked. She hadn't taken part in the fight due to the fact that she thought that Tatsumi and Leone would be enough to take him down.

"Well first of all, I came to find out why this land seems so full of… despair. My other reasons are best kept unknown until I know I can trust you all." Connor said.

"If that's the case, then its best we talk inside our base." Najenda said as Bulat picked up Tatsumi and held him over his shoulder while they all walked inside, with Connor being at the back and keeping some distance in-case it was a trap.

**A Few Minutes Later, Night Raid's Base**

"So do you understand?" Najenda asked as Connor put a hand up to his chin. He had been told of how the land was suffering because of the terrible reign of the Prime Minister, who ruled the country through the emperor, who was merely an innocent child.

"Yes, its not dissimilar to how my old home was." Yes, the two places were similar as far as current events were going. The people were rising up against an empire that completely oppressed them. All in the name of liberty and freedom, and for the rise of a new country in which all are created equal and everything is fair.

"Then will you join us?" Najenda asked.

"It depends on how you work, for my true commitment is to another order." Connor replied causing the Night Raid leader to raise her eyebrow.

"What order?"

"The Assassin order." Connor replied. Najenda's eyes widened as she stood up and pointed at him.

"You're part of that order!?" She yelled, causing the other members to step back a bit at their leader's outburst, while Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Why?"

"They said the assassins had died out after the reign of the second emperor!" Najenda replied.

"What? Why?" Connor asked with eyes narrowed.

"The assassins were seen as the strongest warriors, and that a Master Assassin of that order could only be killed if he went against the strongest of the Empire." Najenda replied while Connor raised an eyebrow.

"But why were they wiped out?" Connor asked while Najenda sighed before sitting back on her chair/throne.

"They were seen as being too strong, and a traitor of your order ended up giving the second emperor the location of all their bases, causing them to be hunted down and killed on the spot. He tried to have all his enemies both politically and militarily destroyed completely."

"Hmph, well you're in luck then." Connor said as he activated his dual hidden blades for all those in the room to see.

"You're a…" Najenda stuttered as she recognized what those two blades meant.

"That's right." Connor replied, causing Lubbock to put on an angry face. I mean, the very woman he loved was being impressed by someone other than him.

"Then its settled, all those in favor of allowing Connor to join Night Raid, say 'I'!" Najenda said with a serious face. The other members of Night Raid all raised their hands and shouted while Lubbock did the same while mumbling some things along the lines of _"bastard"_.

**The Next Day, 5:36 pm**

"Come on Connor, we still have one place left to show you." Leone cheered as she led Connor and Tatsumi through the city. They soon came across a neighborhood that resembled that of the poor place in New York that Connor occasionally had to walk/run through sometimes.

"Hi Leone!"

"You should give me another massage some time!"

"Hey its Leone!" Connor and Tatsumi heard as Leone waved to people that they passed by in the neighborhood.

"You seem popular." Tatsumi commented as they continued their walk.

"I grew up here." She responded as the three heard footsteps behind them. They all turned to see multiple men running at them with no weapons but angered faces. 

"There you are! You better pay for your bar tab Leone!"

"I'll make you pay for scamming my brother!"

"Run!" Leone cheered as she ran off with Connor raising an eyebrow as he ran up a stack of crates. Tatsumi and Leone watched as he scaled a building easily and ran alongside them but at a raised height. Soon, they split up, with Leone running off to their rendezvous point, while Connor followed Tatsumi. The two then came to a stop but Connor had seemingly abandoned him, leaving Tatsumi alone in the back alleys.

"Dammit, where am I going to go now!?" Tatsumi asked himself as he looked around to try and find where he was. Unbeknownst to him however, Connor was still following him, but had hidden himself on the rooftops as he sensed a hostile presence, and much to his luck, he was right.

"You there! Can I help you with something?" An orange-haired girl ran up while dragging around the same ugly dog that Connor had fought when he first arrived in this new land. Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head as he told her of his plight. Connor watched intently and tailed the two as she led him to the bar. Once she had run off, Connor hopped down, frightening Tatsumi who had thought he had lost him.

"What the? Where have you been all this time!?" Tatsumi yelled and Connor shook his head.

"That girl, who is she?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow before his expression darkened a bit.

"I didn't catch her name, but that dog is a teigu."

"I know that, I've fought her before." Connor replied causing Tatsumi to narrow his eyes.

"What do you mean by fought her before?"

"I was protecting the inn that I was staying at when I first came here from some local thugs. She happened to be passing by and ended up attacking me, although I did manage to fend her off." He replied. "But I'll tell you more about it inside, cause frankly, I need a drink."

**A Few Hours Later, Capital**

"Hm, always nice to have a drink once in a while." Connor said as the three walked up a ladder that led to the rooftops. Leone then pointed towards an area that had dimly lit purple lights in the area, making the place look like an ideal red-light district.

"Now let's go earn our pay!" She cheered as she punched her fists together.

"Transform! Lionelle!" She chanted as her clothes began to catch fire around the edges. She then started to gain lion ears and even had a tail. He also noticed how her hands had transformed into claws, thus making him sigh in relief at the fact that he had chosen to dodge her punches.

"Let's go!" Leone cheered as she picked up Tatsumi bridal style and hopped across the rooftops, but to her surprise, she saw how Connor was able to stay with them by free-running across the rooftops and whatever he could latch onto as well. The two then lost sight of Connor and as they were distracted from looking for him, they noticed that there was a guard that had seem them a little too late. And if he raised the alarm, their target would flee.

"He-!" The guard tried yelling until they saw a white figure descend on the guard from above and land right on top of him. They landed and saw how Connor had air assassinated the guard, thus saving them the trouble of having to chase their target, and remain silent. She motioned for Connor to come into a room, which happened to be the above space of a ceiling. He saw how there was smoke with the room thus leading to him thinking that there was a fire, but when they removed one of the ceiling tiles, Connor saw how there was many women, all wearing skimpy dresses that did nothing to hide their womanly parts.

"Ohohoho. Very nice, very nice." A man said as he slid the door close to the room. Connor narrowed his eyes while Leone's expression darkened. The three watched as a girl latched onto one of the men's legs with a begging expression.

"I need some of your drugs~~" She said as the man punched her face hard, leading them to thinking that she was practically dead due to the punch and the fact that she slammed her head on the ground.

"The one he just hit… was someone I knew from the slums." Leone said as Connor already stood up. He walked over to one of the tiles that was just above two guards that were guarding the only exit of the room. He waited for the targets to exit and hopped down and slammed his hidden blades into both of the guards, clearing the way for Leone and Tatsumi.

"How do you suppose we approach this?" Connor asked the two assassins. He was still a bit red-faced due to both Leone's even bigger cleavage, and the massive amount of prostitutes behind the two.

"Think you can clear the path for us? I mean, I still doubt you being a master assassin…" Connor's pride was a bit hurt at Leone's words, so to prove himself, he took out a smoke bomb and lit the fuse. He rolled it into the middle of the room, causing it to explode and blind everyone within the room. He walked right in and closed the door behind him, leaving Tatsumi and Leone with raised eyebrows. Their expressions didn't change as they heard shouts and cries and bones breaking, and waited for a few seconds before the door was blown open by a guard with his neck slit. They looked inside and saw Connor surrounded by four guards that had somehow managed to survive the slaughter.

"Get him!" The right-hand man of the drug trade leader said as two guards charged Connor. They made the mistake of charging head-on at a skilled master of both swordplay and fist-fighting, and they had chosen to fight him with only fists. So being the wild gentleman he was, Connor deactivated his hidden blades and waited for the two to attack. He ducked under one swing and punched the leg of one of the guards, knocking him on his stomach. The other attempted to grab him from behind, but Connor took hold of his arms and threw him over his shoulders. The guard landed on his body, and his eyes widened as Connor drew his cutlass and stabbed it into both of them, leaving them to wait to die of blood loss.

'Wow, he hasn't even broken a sweat.' Tatsumi watched on as Connor raised his cutlass and drew his tomahawk as two (apparently smarter) guards charged at him with one having a short blade, while the other had a regular sword. The guard with the sword thrusted forward, but Connor easily caught the blade in the hole of his tomahawk with precision. As the other guard tried to swing his dagger forward, Connor drew the blade along with the other guard and rammed the sword into him. While still bewildered by the fact that he had inadvertently killed his comrade, the guard didn't suffer too long as Connor brought his cutlass up and stabbed it clean through his head.

"Nice going." Leone said as she and Tatsumi walked up to the remaining men in the room, consisting of the prostitute leader and his assistant. The assistant raised a gun at Leone, and was shivering badly.

"If you think I'll go down easily, you've got anot-!" He was cut off as Tatsumi dashed forward with his sword at the ready.

"You can beg for forgiveness in hell!" He yelled as he cut the assistant in half. The leader fell backwards as he stepped back and looked up as Leone reached down and grabbed him by his neck.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The leader asked as he was being choked and had his neck being slightly crushed by Leone's grip.

"We're nobodies." Leone responded as she brought a fist back, before throwing it forward and hit the man right in the stomach. He was launched backwards and went flying into a wall, and while Leone and Tatsumi turned to leave, Connor walked up to the man and saw how he was barely alive even with the hole where his stomach used to be.

"Rest in peace." Connor said as he shoved his hidden blade into the leader's neck, ending him of his suffering. The two raised their eyebrows as Connor also closed his one eye that wasn't covered by the eyepatch.

"Why did you do that?" Tatsumi asked as Connor stood up and looked over the man's fresh corpse.

"No one deserves to pass from this world without knowing some form of kindness." Connor replied as the three then left.

**A Few Minutes Later, 12:00 am**

"So what'll happen to those girls?" Tatsumi asked as the three walked through a park. Leone had her hands behind her head while Connor was walking how he normally did.

"I know a doctor who'll take them in. He does like young girls after all." Leone replied with a slight red face.

"Say what you want, but you're a kind person after all huh?" Tatsumi said while grinning.

"Its only because I knew some of them…" Leone tried to keep her prideful side up, but Connor and Tatsumi knew that it was slowly breaking.

"Whatever the reason is fine. As long as we can give them a little bit of hope." Unbeknownst to Tatsumi, Leone had started blushing while Connor rolled his eyes while smirking.

"When you make that sort of face…" Leone started before Connor raised an eyebrow as she licked Tatsumi's ear while holding his head. "Its really cute~~"

"What the!?" Tatsumi asked as Leone let go.

"You marked him?" Connor asked with his eyebrow still raised.

"Yep!" 

"Wait mark me? What is that supposed to mean?" 

"If you grow up to be a good man, you're mine!" Leone responded as she slapped a blushing Tatsumi's back.

"I wonder how your friends are doing anyways." Connor asked out-of-the-blue as the three continued their walk.

**A Few Hours Later, Night Raid's Base, 7:00 am**

"Huh?" Connor asked as he saw a wounded Mine running towards Night Raid's base while on his usual morning treeline run. He hopped down the moment she collapsed and picked her up bridal style and ran towards the base.

"What the? Connor? What the hell happened to Mine!?" Tatsumi asked as he and Bulat stopped training and ran out to meet the two.

"I was out running and spotted her arrive just now." Connor said as he set Mine down, but lowered himself a bit to help her balance by having her hand on his shoulder.

"Schere was…" Mine said as everyone all began to tear up excluding the boss and Akame along with Connor. Tatsumi made a face that Connor was all too familiar with and the assassin walked up to him.

"You thinking about who did this?" Connor asked to which Tatsumi nodded.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this!" Tatsumi yelled as Connor pulled him into a manly hug. Not a homo one need I remind you, but one that someone would give you to ease your worries. The assassin patted his back as Tatsumi continued to sob.

"Don't let vengeance cloud your mind. It'll only make it worse by causing you to die by their account. Do you think she would want you to die just because you wanted revenge for her?" Connor asked causing Tatsumi to let go and wipe his eyes. He stood up and held out a hand in which Tatsumi also grabbed before Connor hoisted him up.

"Schere's death was most certainly not pointless." Najenda said causing all the other members to look at her. "The Empire will now understand. It takes a teigu… to fight a teigu."

"That being said, the Empire will send more teigu users to fight us, allowing us to have a higher chance of collecting more teigu." Najenda yelled out while the members of Night Raid all kept their serious faces. Just like he had said, whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter as long as they can still give a little bit of hope.

**Meanwhile, Outside the Capital**

"I'm home."

**The Next Day, In the Capital**

'Our targets are the Kobore brothers.' Connor replayed the command in his mind as he and Tatsumi stood outside a doorway. Inside the room was a single table with two similarly dressed men having a refined meal. However, their looks were deceiving as they were direct subordinates to the very ruler that was destroying the Empire. Leone was waiting outside the building and would help aid their escape once they committed the deed. As a precaution, Connor made a hand signal to tell Tatsumi to stop for a moment before activating eagle vision.

"Shit. They have a kid nearby!" Connor whispered to Tatsumi.

"What do we do then? We can't let that kid know!" Tatsumi whispered back. Connor pulled out a smoke bomb.

"Once I kill the two of them, help me drag the bodies out and I'll find a way to hide them." Connor said as he tossed the smoke bomb into the room, causing the two brothers to stand up. Unluckily for them, they were just close enough for Connor run up and assassinate them with his hidden blades before throwing one of the brothers' bodies over his shoulder. Tatsumi ran in and dragged the other one out of the room, and the smoke dissipated as the child walked in.

"Daddy?" They heard causing Tatsumi to sweat. Even though the brothers were villains who terrorized the citizens of the land, to his kid he was just a good father. "Daddy?"

"Let's go." Connor said as he tapped Tatsumi's shoulder and motioned for him to follow Connor down the hall until coming upon a closet. They opened the door and the two then dumped the bodies into the closet, before exiting quietly while feeling remorse for the little kid who just wanted his father.

**An Hour Later, Night Raid's Base**

"He just saw him as a good father…" Tatsumi said as he sat by the river within the forest near their base. Connor was also with him, but had taken off his assassin robes and was fishing with his tomahawk. He had noticed Tatsumi's somewhat gloomy atmosphere so he walked over to him and into the bushes and grabbed some sticks before using his hidden blades to light the wood up and got a fire going.

"Hey Tatsumi." Connor said as the young man looked over his shoulder to him. Connor patted the ground near him and Tatsumi walked over and sat down. The assassin then handed him a stick with a fish on one end while having his own.

"So what's on your mind?" Connor asked as he bit into the fish he had caught.

"How do you do it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you get into becoming an assassin?"

"I was just went to them and they trained me." Connor replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, so then how did you become a Master Assassin as how Boss says it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well I killed all the Templars in my homeland and I became recognized as one."

"Ok, then why are you an assassin?"

"Well for one thing, I was guided by… let's just say someone who's dead and doesn't matter anymore. But I guess its just because I don't like seeing people in despair." Connor replied as he looked at the sky and thought of his journey from losing his mother at a young age, to becoming a known hero of the American Revolution.

"Well then how do you deal with the deaths of the people you've killed?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well… everyone I've killed has left a stain on my heart and my blades. I can see myself being known as a monster to some, but a hero to others. Its just how humans work. But the moment you no longer feel remorse for the people you've killed, you're no longer a human in my eyes." Connor replied. The two then sat in silence until Leone had come to apparently check up on Tatsumi.

**The Next Day, 7:04 am**

"I heard you guys were going somewhere." Connor said as he caught up to Bulat and Tatsumi who were running off towards what looked towards mountains with backpacks on them.

"Ah, so you do you wish to join us?" Bulat asked as the two kept running. Surprisingly, Connor ran towards a tree and ran up it. He then began to free-run alongside them while impressing the two due to the fact that they could climb, but not at the level Connor was displaying.

"It would be nice to know the layout of this land!" Connor replied as he hopped down due to the lack of trees when they neared the mountain. They stopped to catch their breath for a bit before walking up a path that circled around the mountain. Once refreshed, they all began the slow hike until Connor sensed danger. He threw himself into Tatsumi and knocked him out of the way just as a massive branch tried to run Tatsumi through.

"The hell was that!?" Connor asked as Bulat turned and threw a spear at a tree that had an eye on its trunk.

"Tree beasts. This entire place is just as bad as being in the Capital, so don't let your guard down!" Bulat said as he retrieved his spear. Tatsumi unsheathed his sword while Connor took out his tomahawk and switched his hidden blade to its knife form. He took note of how all the dead trees and even the rocks showed a single eye before they started to show movement.

"And if any of you two get hurt, I'll nurse you back to health at base camp." Bulat said with a blushing face, causing Connor to raise an eyebrow while Tatsumi stepped back with hands put out.

**The Next Day, Night Raid's Base**

"I have three things I must tell you all. All of them are bad in case you're wondering." Najenda said as the members of Night Raid had gathered in their usual meeting room.

"First of all, I can't contact our local team." She said as Connor and Tatsumi had confused looks on their faces.

"Local team?" Tatsumi asked.

"The Empire is too vast for just us to cover, so we specialize in Capital assassinations, while other teams of Night Raid cover certain areas around it." Akame answered.

"Secondly, Esdese has conquered the North and has returned to the Capital." Causing the members of Night Raid excluding Night Raid to widen their eyes.

"Who is this Esdese person?" Connor asked as Najenda turned to him.

"She's a deadly general who is very sadistic and is labeled as _"The Empire's Strongest"_."

"Doesn't sound very threatening." Connor said as he crossed his arms.

"You'll see what I mean when you meet her. Anyways, one that is of great importance." Najenda then held out a piece of paper that had what looked like a hand drawn picture of Night Raid's symbol on it.

"What of it?" Tatsumi asked.

"There have been a string of murders of civil officials that opposed the Prime Minister."

"Hmph, so some random group is out there killing those who oppose the very thing that plagues this land and having us take the blame?" Connor asked. He was normally seen on wanted posters a lot of times, but no one ever saw what was under his hood.

"That is a possibility, so I've devised a plan." Najenda said as she stood up with her coat over her shoulders. "We will be protecting another civil official we know they're likely to kill, so Akame and Lubbock, you will protect one, while Tatsumi, Bulat, and Connor will protect the other."

"Its a plan then." Connor responded as he went up to his room in the base to prepare for the mission.

**-End-**

**A/N: I'm kinda too hyped on this story, so please forgive me if I try taking a break from writing this story so I don't make myself bored of it. Anyways, you're probably not going to read these author notes so I'll just say this: "I don't care what you do. You can follow, fav, review, it doesn't matter. All that you need to know is that I hate you all. :)" For those of you who actually read this, thank you for at least understanding that the Author's Note sometimes has information that you need.**

**Also if you're wondering why Najenda was bewildered by the fact that Connor had two hidden blades, its because it signified that he was a master assassin. That being said, he was just as strong as Budou or Esdese as far as skills goes.**

**Another thing, I might make it Connor x Esdese, although it shouldn't affect too much of canon hopefully. Cause in all honesty, I like to change certain events, but stick to canon to a certain extent. **

**-Have a terrible day! Exno out!-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ice Queen and the Wolf

**Kill the True Assassins**

**Author's Notes: **

**Disclaimer: I seriously think you should get Bols to light you on fire and let me watch you burn to death slowly if you thought I owned Akame ga Kill or Assassin's Creed. Because I don't. Now stop asking.**

**The Great Canal, 12:10 pm**

"Wow, I've never seen a boat this big." Connor was marveled by the size of the Emperor's (and most likely the Prime Minister's) cruise ship. He had to lose his assassin robes to fit in at the party, so he was wearing a suit with a white undershirt and no tie while there was only one button undone. He couldn't do anything about his hair, so it stayed like the usual mohawk with the ponytail at the end. But if the need to fight came to be, he still had his Shard of Eden on along with his hidden blades and tomahawk. He couldn't do anything about his double-barreled pistols or cutlass however, so he had to leave him at the base, but he did manage to hide a single flintlock with only six shots. He still carried some of his tools, although its stock was cut in half due to the fact that he had limited carrying space on his person.

"Don't forget your cover you two." Bulat reminded Tatsumi and Connor as they looked around the deck. He was currently invisible due to his armor's ability, allowing him to look anywhere and not be seen. "Tatsumi, you're a young master of some wealthy family that's a bit nervous due to the Capital's extravagance. Connor, you're a businessman looking to settle a deal with Tatsumi on some land rights for your people."

"Got it." Connor replied as he scanned the crowd for any assailants that could take the life of the man they were to protect.

"Y-yeah aniki!" Tatsumi replied as well as he looked over the deck of the ship, while Connor was left to his own musings. He made his job easier by turning on eagle vision, and sighed in relief when all he saw was blue, white, and golden lights. But he then noticed how there was a thin line of sound beginning to cover the ship. Bulat had gone inside the ship to investigate while Connor and Tatsumi were still outside. They soon realized that it was a threat the moment that people started dropping.

"What the hell is going on!?" Connor asked as he looked around with eagle vision still on and saw how the sound waves began to cover the deck of the ship. He saw how they were all coming from inside and realize that the fake Night Raid was starting their plan.

"This song, it makes my body feel so weak." Tatsumi said while Connor didn't have any trouble. He had played a smart move by using the Shard of Eden to rebound most of the song away, allowing him to still fight at his full power to a certain extent.

"Oh wait." Connor said as he pulled out his flintlock and put it up close to the back of Tatsumi's head, with the barrel just touching him, while the actual end was aimed towards the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Tatsumi asked while Connor smirked sadistically as he shot the flintlock off, making a painfully loud noise that basically shook Tatsumi.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU MADE… me… deaf…" Tatsumi said as he could no longer hear the effects of Scream.

"Ah, so even with Scream's influence, there are still two of you fighting." A big man said while carrying a large axe. Connor stood straight up and spun his tomahawk out, while Tatsumi unsheathed his sword and held it out towards the big man.

"I want experience, and killing you two will only make me grow stronger!" The man cheered as he held out the axe.

"Then we'll give you a good experience-" Tatsumi said as he charged.

"A trip to hell!" Connor finished as he also charged but from the side opposite of Tatsumi. The large man split the two axes in half and attempted to block both attacks, but he ended up being unable to block both attacks.

"Argh! Take this!" The man threw both axes, one going for Tatsumi and the other went for Connor. But to the large man's surprise, Connor turned on eagle vision and caught the axe by the handle with precision, and by flipping backwards in mid-air, he pulled the axe down and slammed it into the ground. "How did you!?"

"Guah!" Connor turned to Tatsumi who had gotten hit in the stomach by the axe sent after him. It flew right at the large man who caught it.

"Only a wielder of tremendous strength can wield a weapon like this, so how can a scrawny kid like you be able to do what I can!?" The large man asked as Connor brushed off his suit.

"Simple. I've endured enough and used that strength to help me better myself." Connor said as he picked his tomahawk as he had dropped it due to him having to have two empty hands to catch the axe. He raised it in preparation to charge, but a white figure descended on the large man who looked up in horror before he was split in half by a spear that was all too familiar to the two.

"See Tatsumi?" Bulat asked as he hopped up into the air just above Tatsumi and had a leg prepared for a kick.

"This is what I meant by being aware of your surroundings!" The two watched as Bulat drop kicked a little person with tiny devil horns and a flute.

"He took them all down in a single moment!" Tatsumi watched in awe as Bulat stood before him. Connor was still sitting there in a criss-cross position and was twirling his tomahawk out of boredom. He was getting bored due to the lack of opponents since Bulat had killed one of them already, while the other seemed to be incapacitated.

"That's why they call me _'100-man slayer Bulat!'_" Bulat cheered while Connor took note of the old man that was slowly approaching them.

"To be exact you had killed 128 men. You were doing very well against the special forces…" The man said while his mustached face was shadowed over by his hair. Bulat turned and Connor could feel that he was filled with sadness when he saw who it was.

"..."

"That teigu. That strength. Then it is you Bulat!" The man called out while Bulat maintained a stoic expression.

"General River."

"I'm no longer a general... After Esdese-sama saved me, I became her servant." River said causing Connor to stand up. He remembered of how George Washington no longer wanted to be a general, but he tried to convince him to rule the new country of America in both times of war and peace.

"If you were my ally… I would take you out for a drink to celebrate this reunion." Bulat spun his spear. "But for appearing as an enemy, I must kill you! The mission must come first!"

"You took the words out of my mouth!" River said as he raised his hand that showed a distinct ring that had a dragon's head on it. Multiple columns of water shot up around the ship where the two were battling.

"Leave them be, we have to make sure that other kid doesn't play another song though." Connor said as the two walked over to Nyau with weapons drawn.

'I have to help River! Maybe if I pla-' Nyau was punched hard in the face by Connor, but he kept hold of his flute teigu.

"Sorry kid, but we're going to be your opponents." Tatsumi said as he held his sword. Nyau split his flute in half and charged at Tatsumi. Connor noticed how the kid was fast, but due to his hardened training and the benefits of eagle vision, he was able to see his every move and block each one accordingly. However, a stray wave column sent by River ended up sending Connor over the deck of the ship, and he landed in the river, causing some predatory fish to try and gang up on him. While he was unable to help Tatsumi, Nyau ended up incapacitating Tatsumi and Bulat was left without armor, revealing all the wounds he had sustained during the fight between him and his former superior. Soon enough, Connor had finally managed to scale the ship and climbed over the railings and saw how Bulat was laying on the ground with blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Connor asked as he saw how Nyau had grown much more muscular but paled in comparison to Bulat. Tatsumi was holding a sword that was different from his old one. The difference being that it had a shorter blade and it had a chain hanging from the pommel of the sword's handle.

"_INCURSIOOOOOO!" _Tatsumi yelled out as what looked like Bulat's armor sprouted from the ground with light surrounding him. He smirked as Nyau looked a bit frightened at the armor, but charged straight at him.

'The armor of Incursio forcefully increases my strength.' Connor remembered Bulat's words as he was training with him.

"He will win." Connor heard the dying Bulat say as his eyes were still a bit open but noticed how they were losing light. The armored Tatsumi and strengthened Nyau slammed their fists with one another, and when their fists collided, there was a massive explosion that caused Connor to roll his eyes due to such an explosion being unneeded.

'You've done well Tatsumi.' Connor said to himself as the smoke dissipated to show Nyau stuck in a crater within the ship's wall and had his mouth wide open while his eyes had lost all light. He stood over Tatsumi with crossed arms and watched over him as he cried over Bulat's corpse.

**Somewhere, Outside the Capital**

"Maybe I'll see you there. Right Onee-san?"

**Two Days Later, Night Raid's Base**

"What the?" Connor asked himself as he felt a massive amount of killing intent out of nowhere and noticed how it was coming from Night Raid's base. They had brought Bulat's body back and buried it, while Tatsumi and Lubbock were fired up more to the point where they were training. But as they were training, Connor went out for another free run through the trees until coming upon what appeared to be Night Raid's boss, Miss Najenda.

"Morning Najenda." Connor said as he hopped down from the tree he was on and appeared just beside the former lady general.

"Oh yeah, Connor, Akame has been left in charge of the base, so my standing orders are for the rest of them to train. However, you might find some use if you take some jobs down in the Capital, because you may never know what you might find." Najenda said as she continued walking along with Connor. She pulled out a new cigarette and lit it up. "I'm also looking to see if we can replenish our numbers. We're already low on manpower as it is."

"Ah, I see. Well best of luck to you, and I hope you return with good news." Connor said as he ran off towards the base. He ran for a couple more minutes until reaching the training grounds which consisted of the remaining members of Night Raid, but he raised an eyebrow as Leone's fist was smoking while Akame had a massive bump on her head.

"Ummm…." Connor was about to ask what had happened, but he stopped himself. "I'm going to be heading to the Capital so I can complete some jobs, who wants to come with me?"

"Well, Mine and Akame can't since they have wanted posters apparently, so I guess just Tatsumi, Leone, and I will come with you." Lubbock said as Connor began to walk towards the Capital, with the other three getting up to follow him.

**A Few Hours Later, Inside the Capital, 5:44 pm**

"So just meet us here if you need anything." Lubbock said as he and Connor were standing outside the bookshop that was secretly a Capital base for Night Raid. He had his assassin hood up and walked away from Lubbock who disappeared with Tatsumi through a secret entrance located on the ground.

'Might as well do some reconnaissance.' Connor said as he began to walk around. He took in a lot of his surroundings and noticed how every person he seemed to pass by kept saying things like _"The Jagers." _or _"They're on the hunt for Night Raid."_ Soon enough, he came across a poster with a weird cross symbol on it. Not a templar cross, although if he had overlooked it, he could've mistakened the cross for it.

"A city wide tournament?" Connor asked as he pulled the poster down to examine it further. It was offering a huge cash prize, and since he didn't earn much from his jobs with Night Raid he decided that he would enter. He walked towards the bookshop that Lubbock ran and entered the secret cellar and found Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Leone all chilling on the couch.

"What do you guys think about this?" Connor asked as he passed Lubbock the poster. He read it over until passing it to Leone, who did the same before passing it to Tatsumi.

"Well, I do need money to save my village, but I don't think I'd enter into a city-wide tournament that Esdese is hosting." Tatsumi responded, getting Connor to nod his head.

"Well if I hope to expand my brotherhood, then I need money to prepare the necessary things for them." Connor responded.

**The Next Day, The Capital, 12:37 pm**

"And the winner of the match is Nobunaga of the dry-goods store!" Wave yelled into the mic as the crowd roared as a weird looking old man stood with one foot on the back of his opponent while raising his sword in the air.

"Next in the East corner, we have 'Karubi the Butcher'!" Wave yelled as he pointed his hand at an overly muscular man with a bull's head and weird leather martial artist armor walked up while looking completely arrogant.

"And in the West, we have 'Connor the Hunter'!" Wave called out as Connor had switched his usual Colonial Assassin robes to the Traditional Assassin robes that were worn by John de la Tour, although he didn't keep the hat.

"I wonder how he'll do. Then again, he shouldn't have any trouble with this guy." Lubbock commented. He was sitting next to Leone and Tatsumi as they sat in the stands and watched the tournament. If they had looked in front of them, they would've seen Esdese and Run sitting in the VIP box that had a stairway that also led to the middle of the arena.

"You're not that tiny, but if its just you, then it shouldn't be any trouble for me." Karubi said as he raised his massive fists. "That prize money is in the bag for me!"

"Hmph, then prepare to have your dreams crushed cow." Connor taunted as Karubi charged quickly at Connor. He however, was arrogant enough to try and do a massive punch at the assassin, but he easily sidestepped the attack. Karubi attempted to get back on both feet and recover from his attack, but Connor grabbed his remaining foot on the ground and pulled it out from under him. While laying on his stomach, Connor climbed onto his back and turned on eagle vision and saw a bright gold point on the back of the man's head. He raised a fist and punched the golden spot hard, and felt satisfied as he felt the butcher relax.

"Connor is the winner…" Wave said bewildered by how a simple hunter had that much skill, all the more looking as if he was young, if not younger than Esdese. Connor hopped off the butcher's back and two guards went and checked the man's pulse.

"He's alive, don't worry." Connor said as he put his hands behind his head and smiled brightly due to his accomplishment. I mean, he hadn't had a good fist fight since he was stuck in the prison with Hickey. Plus, he liked dealing some punishment to those who were arrogant. But unknown to him, Esdese had noticed his smile, and Run however didn't notice how she was blushing.

"Eh?" Connor asked as he snapped out of his daydreaming as he saw Esdese walking down the stairs towards him. He wasn't at all scared of her, but if she discovered how he was a member of Night Raid, Tatsumi and the others were sure to get caught. So he had to play the part of the unknowing bystander to make sure the others got out safely.

"Connor was your name right?" Esdese asked Connor who was slightly blushing. One part on the fact that her uniform didn't do anything to hide her cleavage, and the fact that she did in fact appeal to him. Plus, he never had a woman to call his own, and since he was made to become a trained killer that could destroy empires at a young age, he was never good with girls, let alone the woman that stood before him.

"T-thanks." Connor replied with a fake blush while Esdese reached behind her.

"Now I'll give you your reward." Connor wanted to get out of their as fast as possible, but he was surprised as her hand made its way towards his neck. He sweatdropped as he saw how there was chain attached to his neck and she was holding the other end.

"From now on, you'll belong to me." Esdese said with a genuine sweet voice that sounded as if it were actual affection towards him, but the thought quickly left his mind as he realized how she still held the other end of the chain to his neck collar. She soon tugged hard and Connor fell to the ground and put a hand out to try and grab something.

"What!? Wait a-" Esdese suddenly appeared and hit his head, apparently knocking him out. He didn't go unconscious however, but he still had to remain knocked out to play his part out.

"Nope. I'm not waiting." Esdese said as she dragged the unconscious Connor towards the exit for important people in the arena. She then hoisted him onto her shoulder, and even though she was a toughened and dangerous general, with a mind and power to match, she felt as if Connor was a bit heavy.

"We'll talk in my room, when its just the two of us." Esdese whispered into the apparently unconscious Connor. Meanwhile, Leone, Tatsumi, and Lubbock all looked at each other with jaws hanging and eyes widened.

"Why does he get her!?" Lubbock shouted while Leone smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell is happening!?" Tatsumi asked as the gate shut behind Esdese with two guards left in charge of it.

**Later at Night Raid's Base**

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that one, if not the only, Master Assassin that could stand up to both Esdese and maybe even General Budou was carried off towards the palace by Esdese!?" Akame asked as she slammed her fist onto the table. The remaining members of Night Raid were gathered in the meeting room discussing the day's events.

"Do you think she knows who he is?" Mine asked.

"No, we didn't feel any intent or blood thirst towards him. We just felt happiness coming from her for some reason." Lubbock responded. Leone then turned to Akame.

"Then what do you suggest we do, acting Boss?" She asked. Akame stood up.

"We may not have the resources to rush in and save him, but since he is our comrade, we have to try and do everything we can for him." Akame said while everyone in the room had stoic expressions.

**Meanwhile, In the Capital**

"..." Connor was chained to a chair with his clothes being replaced by what kinda was like the outfit he wore on the Ryuusen, except he had kept his hat. He looked forward while sweating but also kept a stoic expression as he saw how there was 5 other people in the room with her.

"You dragged in a civilian?" One of the 5 asked her. He was a man that had no shirt, but was wearing what looked like a fire-proof mask along with similar gloves and pants. Along with him was someone who looked like Akame, a man that resembled Bulat due to his homosexual aura that was most likely directed towards the man who hosted the tournament, Wave. Then there was… her. Seryuu Ubiquitous. The very person who had killed Sheele. Normally she wouldn't have gotten on Connor's nerves except for the usual hatred at first, but what she did to Sheele, she thought was for the greater good, which resembled a certain ignorance displayed by his true enemies.

"I felt it. Connor is the one who will become my partner in love." Esdese said causing Connor twitch his right eye while wanting to activate his hidden blades and just leave, but surely he would killed since the odds were against him at the moment.

"So why does he have a collar around his neck?" Wave asked while pointing at Connor's neck. Esdese's face didn't change when she responded.

"Because he's my lover of course. And I want him to stand out." Connor and Wave sweatdropped.

"But if you want him to be your official lover and not your pet, shouldn't you remove it for there to be a difference?" Another man asked, this one having blond hair and held a book.

"Hmmm… That's certainly true. Very well, I'll remove it." Esdese said as Wave sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose at her antics. She then turned to the group after removing the collar and chain. "By the way, are any of you married or have any lovers?"

"I'm really happy you've taken a liking to me and all, but I'm not that interested in working for the Imperial army." Connor started but Esdese made a genuine happy face and looked right at him.

"Fufu, it'll likely take a bit of training to make you obedient, hmmm."

'Damn you woman, listen to when you're spoken to!' Connor said in his head. They all turned their heads as they heard a knock on the door to the room. A soldier came in carrying a clipboard and some maps.

"Esdese-sama! As ordered, I finished the report regarding the area around Gyogan Lake…" The soldier said while staying in a salute position. Connor stood back with Wave while the other members of the _"Jaegers"_ were all studying the map with Esdese.

"You may exterminate them to your heart's content." They both turned to see Seryuu standing before Esdese.

'She really is someone I hate.' Connor huffed as he looked to Wave who also had a _"What the fuck is going on here?" _face.

**Near Gyogan Lake, A Few Hours Later**

"Is it really ok for me to be here? I mean, shouldn't I be helping them?" Connor asked as he and Esdese sat on the edge of some cliffs that overlooked the bandit stronghold.

'Maybe this is the perfect time for me to escape!' Connor said as he turned around and looked at the forest behind them, but he froze as he felt Esdese's hand touch his. 'Dammit, there's no way I can get away!'

'It feels nice being here with only my lover.' Esdese said with a slightly red face. Connor had turned to her and put up a fake smile to try and play his role. If she wasn't a general for the army of his enemies, he would've wanted to make love to her in a heartbeat. Too bad some things don't go the way you wish they did.

'My god.' Connor watched on as the Jaegers annihilated the bandit base, which benefited him with the fact that he was learning about all of their teigu. He took note of Kurome and Seryuu's destructive and blood thirsty personalities, although he wasn't that fazed since he could take them both down. However, if he did end up getting cut down by that katana that Kurome used, he would become an enemy to his allies.

"You seem very kind." Esdese said as Connor looked back to her.

"What of it?"

"You've heard of me. Is the image different from what you imagined?"

"Honestly, yes." Esdese's expression didn't change at Connor's answer.

"However, you seem as if this is the first time you've ever loved someone. And truthfully, this is my first time too." He sat back down with her next to the cliff.

"Most people see you as a general that would cut down anything in her way, but from what I see, you're just a nice young woman." Connor replied causing Esdese to blush more. The assassin didn't know what he was doing to her at the moment, so when she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he was taken by surprise. First it was because she was able to pull him so easily, then secondly was because of the surprise hug.

'She does seem to be less of a sadist than what the others said about her.' Connor thought until he realized something. 'Could it be possible that I could convince her to join the Revolution?'

"Hm?" Esdese asked as Connor stood up and turned to her.

"By the way, where will I be staying from now on?" He asked.

"In my room with me, of course." She replied while blushing, causing Connor's mouth to hang open.

**A Few Hours Later, Back in the Capital**

'I've been trained to kill even the most powerful of foes, scale buildings using only pure climbing, and have even helped start a new nation...' Connor thought as he sat on Esdese's bed. She was in the shower, and the glass was clouded to hide her... assets, but he was curious as to what she looked like underneath her clothes.

'Oh god I'm turning into a pervert.' He thought as the tension of being within the very room of his enemies was getting to him. He soon heard the shower turn off, and out walked Esdese, wearing nothing but a white-button up shirt as her pajamas. Being the sadist she was, what she wore did almost nothing to hide her breasts and grinned at the nervousness Connor displayed.

"Are you nervous Connor?" Esdese asked as she sat on the bed and got closer to him. Naturally his response should've been to move away a bit, but for some reason he stayed where he was, her face pressing up to his.

"More or less." Connor responded sheepishly.

"Well I'm new to these kinds of things, but if we know what we want, we'll figure it out right?" She asked Connor who was still sweating a bit. Then again, she was also blushing as well.

"Oh um… well there is one thing I'd like to ask you." Connor said causing Esdese to turn to him.

"What's that?"

"Well uh… you… like me, right?" Connor asked sheepishly but was surprised as Esdese pounced onto him, with their lips touching each other at the same time. But it surprised him even more when he felt her tongue touch his, and she pushed him down onto the bed. Again, Connor's south area was growing due to her unhidden bosom hanging freely before his eyes, and the fact that she was on top of him made him nervous.

"If I didn't like you, would I have done that?" Esdese asked Connor seductively. The assassin was really on edge now, the fact that this beautiful woman had actually taken a liking to him, although she was his enemy, which made him want to leave more.

"Then I'd like to ask you something." Connor said as he pushed Esdese off of him, but she still kept him trapped between her legs. Lucky for him, she was on his stomach and not something else.

"You have my full attention." Esdese responded and kept her eyes directly at Connor's.

"Would you be willing to leave the Empire's ranks and join me in a cause that goes against them?" Connor asked causing Esdese to ponder on what he said for a moment before slapping him.

"What are you thinking saying that to a General of the Empire?" Esdese asked as Connor moved away from her.

"Well the truth is, I do return your feelings and I like you a lot." Connor started causing Esdese to blush as she didn't really know what she was doing since this was her first time loving somebody, but Connor continued. "But if staying with you means that I can't help those that can't help themselves, then I must choose to sacrifice my life for the lives of others."

"So? We can still be together if we fight for the Empire." Esdese replied.

"I know that, but I can't fight for a cause that is corrupted as the one who leads it. Along with that, I don't want to fight for just my own happiness and safety." Connor stated.

"Well, if its your family, I'll make sure they come under my patronage. They'll be safe an-"

"That's not what I mean. I want to help create a country in which all are happy and equal." Connor said, but chose his words carefully, since he finally began to understand what Achilles said about combining the philosophies of the Assassins and the Templars. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"No, I can't understand the feelings of the weak!" Connor kept his stoic expression as Esdese voiced her opinion towards his. "This world's law is _'Survival of the fittest' _and that the weak will be weeded out. Those that cannot protect themselves should just die."

"Hmph, you have no idea how wrong you are." Connor replied with anger evident in his voice.

"And how would you know?" Esdese asked with a similar tone.

"I once thought myself to be proud, and that I might be able to solve all the world's problems by myself." Connor started which made Esdese's eyebrow raise, seeing how he was brave enough to openly defy her, "But now I realize that had there not been a person to help train me, to help me learn the ways of a new world, to help me become a stronger person, I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"But what about those who have those kinds of things and still can't become stronger?" Esdese asked still wondering as to why she was listening to his words.

"Heh, its not that they don't have these kinds of things. But I've learned that I had to be the one to help them become a better person. And that the only way for there to be a way for weaklings like me to rise up, is to have someone lead you."

"But the empi-" Esdese was getting madder at the fact that what Connor was saying was right. He was getting to her, but she tried to maintain her cold demeanor.

"The empire intends to destroy itself from the inside on its current course, but the Revolution will take in anyone that has enough willpower to be help change that course. That's why I'm choosing to join them." Connor said with a smile that was just like the one he made at the end of the tournament. One of the very things that made Esdese want them.

'I want to possess him completely. I want to make it so that he shows that smile again.'

"The empire is corrupt, and it'll only quicken its destruction from creating its enemies from those that surround it." Connor said before standing up. Esdese tried grabbing his hand but he shook it off and walked closer to the door.

"You do realize that you will die if you try to escape right? The palace guards are dedicated to protecting this place." Connor sighed before he did something he probably shouldn't have.

"I know, but its better than having to spend more time with the enemy." He responded before slamming the door shut. A few screams were heard before there was a knock on her door. She walked over and smirked as she thought it would've been him beaten to a pulp, but was surprised to find a guard stumble into her room. She looked forward and saw Connor look back at her with the traditional assassin uniform hat on his head. He looked stupid seeing how he was wearing the white button-up shirt and the black jacket, but the fact that the eagle beak made just so the upper part of his face wouldn't be seen by the shadow it made.

"Stop him!" Esdese yelled as she ran while buttoning up the white pajama shirt she was wearing while the Jaegers poked their heads out their doors at their leader's sudden shouting. The palace was awake the moment they heard that Connor had escaped Esdese's soft clutches.

"Hold you!" A guard said with his hand out and walked up to the running Connor. Big mistake. He ran straight at them, and just as they were about to fire their assault rifles, he slammed both his hidden blades into their necks.

"Esdese-sama, what's happening?" Bols asked as he saw Esdese run down the hallway with only the shirt making him raise an eyebrow before grabbing his flamethrower and mask.

"Where's Wave?" Seryuu asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Probably still asleep." Run responded as they all attempted to run, but due to them being sleepy, they were super tired. Esdese continued down the hallway and found the mess of the two guards that Connor had left. She went through the passageway until coming across him fighting off ten to fifteen guards.

"Hmph." Connor aimed his double barrel flintlocks with precision and headshotted four guards, cutting the number down to eleven. He saw a guard aiming his rifle at him, and grabbed a nearby one and held him close.

"Argh!" The guard cried out as an entire of assault rifle bullets entered and lodged into his body. Connor dropped him and threw a rope dart at him, pulling him towards Connor until he was able to knock him out by kneeing him in the face.

"Rah!" A guard yelled as he was armed with a sword. Connor held up his fists and waited for him to swing downwards at him. Once the guard did so, he caught his wrist and broke his arm before wrenching the sword from him. He cut down two bewildered guards and ran through the old holder of the blade, leaving only seven guards.

"What the?" Bols asked as the Jaegers minus Wave stood at attention and watched how Connor fought. However, none of them knew he was this skilled, and thought he only had knowledge of fist-fighting. He blocked the attack of another guard, and punched him in the face, twirling him to have his back towards Connor. He dropped the sword and grabbed both sides of the guard's head and pulled it from opposite sides, breaking his neck.

"He's so skilled." Kurome was even bewildered by how Connor fought. The reason being that he was escaping the palace armed with his bare hands, while even she would have a hard time with her teigu if she tried the same thing, not that she wanted to of course. Another guard slashed Connor in the arm, being the first of about thirty men in the palace to finally lay a hit on him. But this proved badly as Connor slapped both his ears, knocking him off balance. While dazed, Connor kicked his leg out from under him, and to end him fully, he kicked his head so hard that there was a snap, signifying that his neck had snapped. Another guard tried grabbing him from behind, but Connor took hold of his arms around his neck, and flipped him over, before stamping his foot square on his face.

"Connor…" Esdese said softly as he lowered his head to let the shadow of his hat cover the upper part of his face. Four more guards approached him, these ones being armed with weaponry that could cause some damage.

"I want you to know Esdese…" Connor said as he held out his arms so he made a pose like this: /I\ . The guards all raised up their rapiers and Connor knew he would have trouble with them unless he did what he was about to do now.

"I've always hated fighting Jagers." He said before everyone saw the hidden blades extend from underneath his wrists. He blocked a swing from one of the guards, and threw the blade down. While the guard was disarmed, he reeled his fist back and slammed the guard's face with his hidden blade still extended, stabbing him in the face. He brought his arm down and tripped him with his right leg and slammed him into the ground. Another guard tried to slash his back but he countered and broke his defense by slicing him in the side, turning him to have his back towards the assassin. Connor shoved both his hidden blades into the guard's back and threw him forward. He shuffled to another one of the better trained guards and kicked him so hard that he flew into a wall.

"Summon Budou, and send everyone you can spare at him!" Esdese yelled as she began to channel her ice teigu's power along with the other Jaegers raising their weapons. Noticing the new killing intent raise, he quickly killed the last guard before tossing down a smoke bomb. Lucky for him, the Jaegers couldn't go full power since they were mostly built to annihilate. But since Budou would easily destroy them all if they did any damage to the palace, they couldn't do much.

"I didn't wish to fight any of you, but if you support the corruption to this land, then we shall meet again as enemies. Including you Esdese." Connor said as he retracted his hidden blades and threw down another smoke bomb to completely cloud the room.

"What the hell happened here!?" A voice boomed that made the Jaegers except Esdese shudder. The door was blasted open to reveal an overly muscular man with two antennae-like hairs.

"They've returned geezer." Esdese said as Budou raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"The true assassins." Esdese responded causing even Budou to change his angered expression to a stoic one. Well, if you were titled the "Empire's Grand General" and the leader of the personal guard of the emperor, and there was someone who was equal, if not stronger, in terms of power to you, you'd be thinking it over.

**A Few Hours Later, The Forest Just Outside of Night Raid's Base**

"Goddamnit… At Least I'm close." Connor said as he stopped near the river and started to set up a camp. He gathered the necessary things to make a shelter and took refuge under a pine tree, and tried to make it as comfortable as possible since he was still bleeding a bit from the slash in his arm.

"Connor?" A voice made him wake up from his slumber.

"What?" He looked up to find a certain woman that he had saved before. "Fiera? What are you doing here?"

"I was just out seeing if I could catch anything. My dad is too busy running the inn at the moment, so I decided to go on a little hunting trip." Fiera responded. Connor did notice how she had switched from her usual light blue dress to one that seemed a bit more appropriate for long hunting trips.

"Well if you need help, I could spare a few minutes." Connor replied. "I was a hunter myself before."

"Really? It'd be nice if you did." She replied. Connor nodded as he activated his hidden blades. He went over to the water and turned on eagle vision before seeing a decent sized fish that he could use for bait. Fiera then motioned for him to follow as they spotted a few animals that were worth killing.

"I got this." Fiera aimed her rifle at the deer.

"Wait." Connor said as he scanned the area with eagle vision. He spotted two more deer just nearby that would be attracted to the smell of his bait. "Take out three birds with one stone."

"What?" Fiera asked as she saw Connor sneak up to the deer by hiding in the bushes. She smelt something fishy and saw how two more deer approached the bush Connor was in along with the one she was aiming for. She then saw how Connor stabbed two deers in the neck and quickly dropped them before grabbing the other one.

"Drop him!" He yelled as she aimed the rifle at the deer's chest. Fiera pulled the trigger and the deer whined as it fell to the ground. She approached Connor with a knife and began to skin her kill while Connor used his hidden blades to skin his.

"Been a while since I've done this properly." Connor muttered as he noticed how he missed the jugular of the deer, giving it a somewhat slow death. He wasn't that sympathetic to the animals, but his upbringing taught him that the animals provided him sustenance, and that they deserve a quick and clean kill.

"Connor, come look at this." Fiera stopped her skinning and motioned for Connor to follow him. She pointed at a set of footprints that had been left by a human. "I'm sure that these aren't ours."

"Hum,I'll check the area." Connor said as he scanned the area around the footprints with eagle vision. He followed the footprints until he reached a cave that had an inscription scratched into the left wall of the cave.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Connor read out loud as Fiera made a somewhat quiet approach.

"What is it Connor?" She asked as he touched wall.

"I need to search this cave, alone." Connor said as he raised his hands near a torch that was somewhat hidden by some rocks. He scratched his hidden blades together and the spark he created lit the torch. He grabbed it and walked further into the cave, armed with only his hidden blades and curiosity as to what awaited him.

**-End- **

**A/N: Well, hope the Esdese x Connor moment wasn't too bad. I'm not that good at writing romance, but I need to practice, so what better way to ruin a good story with experimental writing. Anyways, see ya next chapter, which might not be too far away actually since I'm currently hyped on this story.**

**-Have a nice day! Exno out!-**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Recruit?

**Kill the True Assassins**

**Author's Notes: I know that Connor seems a bit too OOC, but I have my reasons. First and foremost, I think mostly of Edward rather than Connor. Next, for his vocabulary, I honestly never paid attention to his character because the Assassin's Creed 3's storyline was just… eww… I mean, the characters were awesome, but the storyline just seemed like a remake of the first Assassin's Creed, where he went on a mission to assassinate just a couple of guys. That's why I just couldn't get into liking Connor as much as Ezio or Edward. And when you play it at least 3 times, while trying to achieve full sync (which is complete bullshit to me most of the time in that game because its harder than dicks (aka fuck the Jagers at Wanted Level 3)), you tend to not really give a fuck about the game or the story. I'm a perfectionist. I want all the best armors in each game, and currently finished Freedom Cry for the fifth goddamn time.**

**Also, on the topic of Connor, the eagle vision is a sixth sense that heightens its user's senses. And when one masters its usage, they gain even greater senses, and more battlefield awareness, which leads to the reason why I made Connor a bit OP. This is all to the guest that named himself "Sigh". But thank you for at least reviewing so that I could at least explain to you and everyone else why I did that.**

**To Zero Idea's review, I chose Connor because he basically won the Revolution for the Patriots. Altair was just a normal assassin, although it would've been nice if I could have him in this story, but I hope to just keep Connor in it. Along with that, anyone that's hoping for Arno to be in this story, don't get your hopes up. I kinda wanted to keep this story to just Connor, since he doesn't get much love (why is mentioned up above) from anyone. Not even from his father *starts laughing before dying down due to the bad joke*.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, go get yourself raped by Syura if you thought I owned Akame ga Kill or Assassin's Creed. Because I don't, now stop asking.**

**Forest Outside of Night Raid's Base, 12:10 am**

'What is this place?' Connor asked as he explored the cave that had his order's creed etched onto the walls. He held the torch in front of him before coming across a stone wall made by man and that there were multiple men hitting the wall with tools. They had set up camp in here apparently due to the tents and fire they had going in front of the wall.

"What the hell is this shit made of!?" One of the men asked as he hit the wall with his pickaxe again, although it just rebounded off once more.

"Well, if what this map says is true, then the first emperor's tomb is in here! So its only fair that the tomb he was sealed in, was blocked by the strongest of doors. I mean, we're talking about the creator of the teigu here!" One of the men responded while holding a map. Connor blew out the torch he had but kept hold of it as he ducked behind a rock and watched what the graverobbers did next. Two of them walked over to a table lit by a candle and placed the map down, and they continued to chat before one of them slapped the other in the back of the head.

"You idiot! It says we need keys to get in here!" The graverobber exclaimed as he stamped over to a rock and sat on it while grumbling. The graverobber sighed as he left the map on the table before resuming his work on attempting to bring down the gate. While he did, Connor walked up to the table and stealthily took the map and quickly left the cave. He soon exited and entered the moonlight while Fiera still stood there with her rifle at the ready.

"I'm back." Connor said as he still held the rolled up map.

"What did you find?" She asked as Connor unrolled the map and found it how it was a detailed version of the empire, with the cave they were just in was marked along with multiple other spots.

"What is it?" Fiera asked as Connor rolled up the map.

"Something that I need to find." He responded as he waved goodbye while heading back to his makeshift camp to rest before traveling to Night Raid's base. Fiera waved back as she headed in the opposite direction and towards her father's inn.

**The Next Day, Night Raid's Base, 7:00 am**

"Argh…" Connor groaned as he clutched his arm. Fiera could only manage to do basic medical treatment on it, causing it to hurt like hell as he free-ran across the trees. He had calculated that he was just a couple minutes away from the base, since he could see it through holes in the forest canopy. He stopped for a moment to catch some breath before continuing to run.

**Meanwhile, The Capital**

'I know I'll have to face him again. And this time, I'll make sure I force my feelings onto him.' Esdese said as she and the Jaegers were being questioned about Connor breaking out of the palace.

**Back to Connor**

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked as he felt a presence that was familiar to him. He looked around and saw no one, but he knew how Connor liked to approach from above. His instincts were correct, and he watched as Connor hopped from the tree he was on before rolling to the ground and stayed lying down. Tatsumi noticed the blood stain on his arm, and immediately went over to help him before helping him back into the base.

"They're pretty strong…" He groaned but maintained a slight grin. He liked fighting sometimes, although he controlled it enough to keep his anger for his enemies.

"Akame, Mine, Lubbock!" Tatsumi yelled as the three appeared in front of the entrance and they quickly got Connor onto a table. Mine checked him for wounds, and found the one on his arm, while his leg also had a bullet wound.

"Ah… so that's why I felt like I was gonna keep tripping." Connor chuckled as he groaned again. He felt the cold breeze brush across his leg as Tatsumi took off his right boot and rolled up his pant leg, revealing the gunshot wound. He clenched a fist as Akame used a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet out.

"Leone did you drink all our alcohol!?" Mine yelled as they all heard chuckling, signifying that she was guilty. Connor then reached under him and pulled out a flask that was given to him by his quartermaster, Robert Faulkner. He slammed his fist hard onto the table as Akame poured the alcohol he had onto his wound, and although it wasn't as good as something like hydrogen peroxide, it would still somewhat clean his wound.

"Now for the easier part." Lubbock said as he used his teigu summoned up some soft yet tough thread to use for Connor's stitches. Mine ended up doing the actual stitching part due to her great concentration. After a few minutes of just a few stings, Connor was starting to feel better with his bullet wound cleaned and bandaged up, while his arm slash had been cleaned and stitched.

"Sorry for the fact that I'm not going to be much use apparently." Connor said as he realized that his leg was limping.

"Don't worry about it, we don't have any orders except to train at the moment anyways." Leone said as they all gathered into what looked like a living room. "What did you learn there anyways?"

"I was able to observe the Jaegers fighting strength." Connor said as he recalled the annihilation of the bandit fortress due to just Kurome and Seryuu's destructive personalities.

"So you're saying that they're on par with us?" Leone asked worriedly. With the loss of Bulat, they had lost a great amount of power since his strength could match Esdese's. Along with that, they were short on members since Connor would also be out of commision due to his leg injury.

"Yes. Also, if I may, there is something I need to ask you Akame." Connor said as he turned to Akame who had a stoic face at the information given to her about the Jaegers.

"There was a girl, and she looked just like you. I heard that her name was Kurome. Any idea if you know her?" Connor asked as Akame's face was shadowed by her hair.

"She's my sister."

"Hm, that would make sense. But why didn't you and her leave the Empire and join the Revolutionary Army?"

"Well, I don't know her reasoning, but I when I asked, she declined and most likely thinks of me as a traitor. Tell me, was she eating something when you met her?"

"Yes, she seemed to have her own bag of candy, and ate it at every spare moment." Connor replied before the two went silent but the silence was broken by Lubbock.

"Then from what you've told us, the Jaegars are on par with all of us, and even Esdese might have trouble with both Miss Najenda and Connor if she fought them at the same time."

"But that may take a while to arrange since…" Connor pointed to his wounded leg.

"Hmph, but there is one weakness that Esdese possesses." Akame stood up and held her sheathed teigu out in front of her.

"She has a beating heart. And even if she is the fabled strongest of the Empire, I will definitely kill her!" Akame yelled while Mine rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Easier said than done." She said.

**Meanwhile, The Forest Outside of Night Raid's Base**

"A gay's intuition is never wrong. Night Raid's hideout." Dr. Stylish said as he pointed at the base that Connor and his allies were in currently.

**Back to Night Raid's Base**

"Huh?" Connor asked himself as he felt something poking at him. He cracked his neck and looked around to find that all of Night Raid's members were asleep and were highlighted their shade of blue. Due to him needing to keep track of them and make sure that they were all accounted for, he always tagged them whenever they either slept or were all together at the base, thus making it easier for him to tell them which targets were going after them. However, he had noticed that out of the five current members of Night Raid (excluding him of course), one of them was missing.

"Wake up everyone, we're under attack!" He yelled as he didn't have enough time to put on his assassin robes, but managed to put on his weapons. He ran towards the bath and found Leone still blue but with her face in the water.

'Not another one...' Connor said as he pulled her out of the bath water and looked at her wounds. She had a blade in her face, but Connor couldn't do much since there was an attack taking place at the moment.

"Rest in peace." Connor said as he ran off to help the others. Unbeknownst to him however, the outline of Leone's body was starting to catch fire and her hands seemed to begin changing form.

**Outside of Night Raid's Base, 12:00 am**

"Incursio!" A group of Stylish's experiments looked up to see an armored Tatsumi crash through the base's wall and fly straight towards them.

"Rah!" Tatsumi yelled as he let loose a multitude of punches and kicks as he obliterated the group of Stylish's pawns one by one.

"He's out! He's out!" He turned to see an overly muscular man walk towards him. He was thinking it was another enemy, but he was pissed at the weapon the man was holding.

"Fufu, fantastic isn't it? The teigu known as Ecstasy, that has the ability to cut anything. It isn't a surprise that its the teigu of the joyful me." The muscular man laughed as Tatsumi made an angered face under his mask.

"That's not yours!" Tatsumi said as he charged straight at Kaku with his sword drawn. Kaku went into a ball position while standing, but Tatsumi flew over him while slashing his sword downwards. But his eyes widened as his sword hit Kaku's arm, but it instead broke apart.

"Let him cut your muscle…" He heard as he looked up in mid-flip. "But sever his bones!"

"Guoh!" Tatsumi hissed as he felt his hand get cut by Ecstasy, with its ability to cut anything, Incursio did nothing to stop the blow. Luckily, he was a bit quicker, and his hand was just cut halfway through. Had he not flipped faster, his entire hand would've been completely cut from his arm. More pawns appeared to help Kaku which were sent by Stylish, but Tatsumi easily killed them as he continued to charge straight at him. But to his surprise, Tatsumi instead grabbed the handle of Ecstasy.

"That's Sheele's!" Tatsumi yelled as Kaku pushed him back.

"Huh? The fuck's that? Whatever, but if you want to die so much, then I'll cut you to pieces!" Kaku charged at Tatsumi again. However, he didn't expect more of Stylish's pawns to appear from behind him, giving Kaku the advantage of numbers. However, he didn't expect for Connor to appear alongside Mine.

"You two handle that big ugly oaf." Connor taunted as Kaku made an angry face.

"What the fuck did you just say kid!?" Kaku yelled as he tried to charge at Connor, only to be cut off by Tatsumi and Mine with their weapons raised. Connor looked at four of Stylish's pawns as they surrounded him. He couldn't fight at full strength, so his cutlass was out of the picture, but he could still manage to wield his tomahawk, but couldn't keep hold of his dagger due to his arm wound.

'Back to how I used to fight before.' Connor said as a pawn charged at him. He caught the fist of said pawn, before using his tomahawk to sever its arm off. He didn't allow it any rest and instead kicked it away before slamming his tomahawk into its head. Another one tried to punch him in the back, but he sidestepped and swung from his side, implanting into its face. Once more, another pawn tried to charge him from the front, but he sidestepped and tossed his tomahawk into his left hand before slamming it into its back. He then gave it a good punch in the stomach three times before lifting the pawn up into the air and ripped his tomahawk out of its back before slamming it into the ground.

'I still gotta keep these guys off of the other two.' Connor said to himself as another pawn slashed downwards with its claws. He rolled out of the way and swung his tomahawk out so it hit the back of the knee of Stylish's pawn. He kept it there as he stood up and held the pawn's neck in the crook of his arm, with its back arched dangerously. He then pulled up a bit more and felt satisfied as he heard something snap before dropping the pawn to the ground. He looked behind him to see Kaku out of sight with Mine tearing up as she held Ecstasy.

"Its good to have her back." Connor said causing Mine to smile while Tatsumi kept his eye to the sky. He watched as what looked like a manta ray was flying in the sky towards them.

"What's that!?" Tatsumi asked as Mine put on what looked like a magnifier onto her eye.

"Its the Boss! And she's got company!" Mine said as she continued looking towards the sky.

"I want to ride that thing for some reason.." Connor commented as a figure watched them from the bushes.

'So that's the Master Assassin huh?' The figure said as he stood up and ran at Connor from behind. 'His back is to me, so he'll die easily!'

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" A voice said causing them all to turn around and see Leone punch the hatted man in the face while Connor's eyes were wide. The owner of the voice was Leone and she was holding the man by his neck.

"I love surprise attacks, but I hate being the victim of them! Don't think that just because you've been strengthened up, you'll die easier!" Tatsumi and Mine sweatdropped at how Leone's personality seemed to change largely in battle.

"Always listen to a lady when she speaks to you." Connor said as he blocked the incoming foot that had a blade protruding out of the man's shoe. He then raised his elbow and broke the man's leg before throwing it backwards and let Leone continue. She then reeled her arm back and threw it forward into the man's face, causing it gain a massive hole.

"The blow I took from the surprise attack was pretty effective, but when I'm transformed, my recovery rate is faster!" Leone said as she grabbed the top of Connor's head.

"Ummm…" The assassin asked as Leone lifted him up.

"And you thought I was dead too!" Leone yelled as she bonked Connor on the head, causing him to try and clutch it as he hissed at the pain.

"Well I'm sorry for thinking you were dead from taking a blade to the face…" He muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Oh good, you're all safe!" Akame yelled as she and Lubbock appeared on the battlefield and was instead in her actual uniform rather than her sleepwear.

"Great, now I don't have to fight as much." Connor said as suddenly everyone except him and Tatsumi fell to the ground as more of Stylish's pawns appeared.

"Of course you jinxed it." Tatsumi muttered as he and Connor got back to back. He could this amount of unarmed pawns with ease, but due to his wounds, he was in trouble.

"I seem to recall our time on the boat…" Connor muttered.

"But it doesn't seem to be hypnosis." Tatsumi said as Connor turned on eagle vision and looked at the incapacitated members of Night Raid to see that they went from blue to red. And since he knew for sure that they weren't enemies, he could tell that some sort of poison was inside of them since there were still patches of blue on them still. His shard of Eden seemed to protect him from a partial amount of the paralysis poison, but his eagle vision seemed to make his body immune to poisons as well.

"We're the only ones who can protect them apparently." Connor said as he cracked his neck and raised his tomahawk and got into a fighting stance, although it still hurt pretty bad due to his injuries, not to mention the battle he fought before had already weakened him by a lot. Tatsumi also raised his fists and prepared for the pawns' imminent charge, but both were surprised as there was an explosion and the pawns were blown away.

"Eliminate all enemies before you, Susanoo!" They heard Najenda yell from atop the manta ray.

"Understood." A man with horns on his head replied as his stave-like weapon grew blades. He ripped apart the massive army of Stylish's pawns and Connor sighed in relief while Tatsumi watched in awe at their apparent ally's power. Suddenly, there was another massive explosion that consumed Susanoo completely, and when the smoke of it dissipated, his arms had been completely blown off. But Connor noticed how there was something forming near where his arms had been destroyed, and was surprised at how in a matter of seconds both his arms had grown back.

"..." Susanoo stared directly at Mine causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. He walked towards her before fixing a hair that was standing up.

"Alright!" Susanoo said as Tatsumi's eyebrow was raised. 

"Susanoo, there are more enemies in the forest! Eliminate them as well!" Najenda yelled again while she pointed to a certain part of the forest.

"Understood!" Susanoo said as he ran at god-like speed towards the forest on the cliff.

"Go help him however you can." Connor said as Tatsumi looked to him.

"But what about Mine and the others?"

"I'll watch over them, now go be useful while we cannot." Connor said as he sat down on the ground and sighed.

"Wait, let me go with Tatsumi!" Akame said as he was about to run off.

"Are you sure? You're hurt pretty badly." Connor said as Akame had taken some hits during her battle with Toby. He picked her up and carried her on his back as he prepared to fly off again.

"Hold on tight!" Tatsumi then flew towards the forest and Susanoo and what looked like a giant danger beast's location. Connor noticed how Mine was also on Leone's back while Lubbock was still laying on the ground.

"You wanna go help too?" Connor asked as he helped up Lubbock as he nodded. Najenda landed the danger beast she was on and let the four of them on.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Najenda said as the danger beast flew up and towards the fight. Mine aimed her teigu at Stylish and the rest of them watched as the combined attack of Akame, Susanoo, Tatsumi, and Mine all struck Stylish at once. He made the mistake of trying to hit Akame, and she ended up getting behind him and slashed him, dooming him. Connor sighed as he fell asleep atop the manta ray causing Lubbock and Leone to sweatdrop as they had to stop him from rolling off.

**Margue Plateau, 10:23 am**

"This world never ceases to amaze me." Connor said as he and the rest of Night Raid were sitting atop the manta ray that Najenda had borrowed from the Revolutionary Army. This was his first time actually flying since there were no such things as Danger Beasts back in Colonial America. Lubbock and Mine were trying to keep their stomachs down since the two hated heights... or flying, one of the two. They soon found a small patch of trees and landed and took in the scenery of the table-top like mountains.

"The different mountains and high-level danger beasts make this place extremely dangerous to live in, so its the perfect place for us to hide from the time being." Najenda said as she slung on her massive backpack. At the word 'dangerous', Leone made an excited face while Mine's jaw was dropped at the new scenery. The manta ray danger beast soon started beating its **(I don't know if this is correct) **wings and soon took off in the direction they came.

"Is it fine if that thing leaves?" Connor asked as he watched the manta ray fly away.

"Since it's a valuable vehicle, we can't monopolize it." Najenda replied.

"It'll probably go back to the Revolutionary Army's base, where its nest is located." The orange haired girl added. "You didn't know that… um... what's your name?" 

"Maybe we should get you two properly introduce yourselves." Najenda said as she rubbed the back of her head. "First up is…"

"Huh?" Connor asked as he saw how the orange haired girl was gone but turned to see her playing with Akame's hair.

"Akame-chan, you're really cute when I take a look up close~~" The orange haired girl said as she continued her antics. Akame was flustered.

"What're you doing out of nowhere?" Akame asked as she couldn't really do anything since the orange-haired girl hadn't done anything wrong except invade her personal space.

"Anyways, that's Chelsea." Najenda said as Tatsumi and Lubbock watched as Chelsea handed Akame a lollipop.

"I welcome you with open arms." Akame said while Connor raised an eyebrow as he turned to Susanoo.

"And this is my new teigu on loan from the Revolutionary Army, Speed of Lightning, Susanoo."

"..." Susanoo stared at both Connor and Tatsumi, causing them to raise their eyebrows. And with the speed that he possessed, Susanoo suddenly reached over to Tatsumi and fixed his undershirt so that one of the corners wasn't poking out. He then quickly turned to Connor and pushed down the part of his pants that hadn't fully gone into his boot.

"All right!" Susanoo then went back to his usual stoic expression with his arms hidden under the sleeves of his robes.

"He's also unexpectedly a neat freak." Najenda said with a sweatdrop. Connor then looked around to see something dive off the nearby cliff. He turned and saw how the outcropping was a perfect viewpoint and walked onto it. He took in the scenery before he suddenly felt something tell him to jump. Everyone stopped admiring Susanoo for a second before watching horror as Connor took a few steps back before running forward at full speed and dived right off. Tatsumi ran over to the edge to see just a pile of tree branches and leaves but no sign of Connor.

"What the hell is he thinking!?" Mine asked as she didn't really appreciate more surprises. Meanwhile, Connor was exploring a huge cave he had found and at the end of it, was a nest with three large eggs. He heard growling and turned around to see that his only way out of the cave was blocked of by a couple of danger beasts that seemed like a combination of a bobcat and a fox that had sharp teeth and a set of horns on it. The danger beast also happened to be equal to his size in height, making it seem a bit intimidating to him.

"Rah!" One of the beasts yelled as it charged at Connor with its head down and horns pointing straight at him. He rolled out of the way and got up quickly as another one of the beasts was already in front of him with its mouth wide open and revealed its fangs. He shoved his arm into its mouth, and as it tried to bite it off, he slammed his hidden into its neck from the side. As he pushed the danger beast off of him, another one managed to sneak up on him and pounce him so that he was on the ground. If his reactions weren't quicker, he would've been getting his face mauled, but he managed to clamp the danger beast's mouth shut. He then released one of his hands and slammed his hidden blade into its neck, and for good measure, he stabbed it two more times.

"Yawa." Connor muttered as he looked at the final two danger beasts. He sidestepped another charge, but grabbed onto its horns and caught hold. He then let go of one horn and slammed his hidden blade into the beast's neck. It didn't die, so he let go and watched as blood spurted out of the wound he caused. He then looked at both his sides and saw how both of the beasts were prepared to charge, but they were both on a collision course that would cause them to hit each other if he dodged it.

"Hmph!" Connor huffed as he rolled out of the way just as both beasts charged each other, and since he dodged, they hit each other, their horns impaled into each other. He then extended his hidden blades and slammed one into each of the beasts. He kept them there until they fell to the ground.

"Yawa." Connor said as he heard the flapping of wings and turned to the exit again. This time, there seemed to be a giant combination of a falcon and a bald-eagle. Its body was covered by brown feathers, and its head was a bright white, but its eyes looked as if they were completely blacked out, in contrast to a bald eagle's eyes.

"You don't seem to be that dangerous." Connor said as the bird squawked. Its size wouldn't allow it to fly within the cave, but it could easily peck Connor apart if it tried. He wasn't fazed as it walked by him to tend to its eggs. He grinned as he walked out of the cave before looking at the scene of plateau mountains before climbing his way back up to the others. He soon made it and found all of them shocked at his return.

"Where the hell were you!?" Mine asked. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the fact that she normally acted like a tough girl, but whenever her teammates died or disappeared, she took a whole new turn. Then again, they all had lost two comrades that affected their lives in one way or another and if they lost another, then they would be devastated.

"I simply felt something and hopped off the cliff." Connor said as he saw the same danger beast fly around in the distance. Everyone raised an eyebrow before Najenda shrugged.

"Whatever, anyways, let's set up a base before it hits nightfall." 

**A Couple Hours Later, 10:35 pm**

"Hm?" Connor was out training when he felt someone watching him. He concentrated and activated eagle vision and scanned around the forest for any nearby danger beasts or enemies. He soon saw a peaceful blue that showed the form of Chelsea, but when he deactivated his second sight, she was replaced by a bush.

"Its not really nice to sneak up on people you know." Connor said as there was a cloud of smoke that enveloped the bush, but it quickly dissipated to reveal Chelsea. She walked over to him and sat with him by his camp fire. Occasionally, Connor would go on little trips into the forest to camp out and train or simply enjoy the outdoors. Along with the occasional danger beast fights of course.

"How did you know I was there? My teigu is supposed to make a perfect disguise for me."

"Well let's just say I'm not a Master Assassin for nothing."

"Oh? I never knew you were a fabled Master Assassin. But then again, how could you be one when their order has been destroyed here?" She asked causing Connor to put a hand up to his chin. He couldn't tell anyone of how he got there due to the complications and massive amount of questions it would bring if he told of how his country worked.

"Well, I'm here because of some… complications."

"Hm. You're hiding something, but then again it's kind of part of our jobs to keep secrets." Chelsea said as she looked at the night sky.

"I guess it is… Anyways, what does your teigu do?" Connor asked. Chelsea then raised a box with a handle that resembled that of a box that he'd see some women have in America whenever he had to run through windows to escape from guards.

"Its called Gaea Foundation, and it let's me disguise as anything I want."

"Not really useful for combat I'm guessing?"

"No, but I'm mostly meant for assassinations that are usually get in, kill the guy, then get out." She responded as she set down her teigu.

"Well since you showed me your trick, I'll show you mine." Connor said as he took off his right-handed fingerless glove.

"Its not a teigu, but its power can be considered a teigu." Connor said as he held his Shard of Eden up so that Chelsea could see the green light flowing through the icons on the ring.

"What does it do?" She asked as she looked in awe at it.

"Throw one of your needles at me." Connor said as Chelsea raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was carrying needles?" She asked as she slipped one out of her sleeve. He teased her by poking the top of his head while she rolled her eyes before throwing the needle at Connor. Her eyes widened as she realized that the needle she threw was actually loaded with enough poison to kill a danger beast in seconds, and her jaw dropped as he let the needle fly at him. Suddenly, the needle was only a foot away from him before it rebounded off what appeared to be part of the surface of a sphere made up of transparent orange triangles.

"Its a powerful item that can deflect anything that isn't connected to human flesh." Connor said as he pulled his ring back on and pulled his glove over it.

"Ah that's a useful tool, but it won't save you from everything." She responded while her eyes looked as if they were beginning to become distant.

"I'm fully aware of that, and that's why I've trained in both long and short-range combat to counter that. Also, why do you seem to be blunt with everyone?" Connor asked while Chelsea made a sad smile at Connor's honesty.

"Well, I don't mock them to get a rise out of them. Although it is fun to do that once in a while… their cheerfulness…"

"What about it? I thought being lively was a good thing?"

"Well it is, but…" She started but Connor put up a hand.

"You came back to find that your team was dead because of that?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow while her jaw was slightly ajar.

"Yes. How did you know?" Connor crossed his arms.

"Najenda had told us how you were part of another group in Night Raid. And I have a similar story. Although, I wouldn't be where I am now if it didn't take place."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It goes like this." Connor said as he put his chin onto his hands. "I was four when my mother died during an attack on my home village by those I once called my friends. I wish it wasn't so, but had it not happened, the country I lived in would've been destroyed by its suppressors."

"Oh…" Chelsea and Connor then maintained a silence for a good three minutes at the most. He sighed before standing up.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. Would you like me to escort you back to the base?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own." She responded before Connor did a small wave then disappeared into his tent.

**A Couple Days Later, The Capital**

"Captain?" Run asked as he and Esdese walked through an area in the downtown area of the Capital.

"What is it?" She responded while looking distant.

"You seem to be looking for someone." She sighed.

"Yes. I can't help but try to find Connor in the crowds."

"So you're saying you miss him?" Run asked as Esdese stopped walking.

"Against my better judgement, but yes." She replied as she saw a white hooded figure pass through the crowds just a few people to her right. The figure looked at her but she paid it no mind as they continued to walk past each other. Little did she realize that she had just looked at the very man she was looking for.

"Murder!" The two turned around and saw someone fall to their knees with their mouth closed as if it were sealed shut. They then rushed to his aid as they saw the man also had a bleeding stomach.

"What happened here!?" Esdese asked as Run gently laid the man onto his back on the ground. No one came up to speak. She looked around to see the hooded man rushing away and decided to follow him.

"Out of the way!" She yelled as she pushed through the crowd but just as she got out, the man disappeared behind a corner. She gave chase, but raised an eyebrow as the hooded figure began to free-run his way up to the rooftops while she summoned enough power to make some ice and ascend to the same height as her target. Once she did reach the rooftops, the figure was running across the rooftops while she could only watch as he turned to her. She recognized the figure's smirk but couldn't make out his face fully but her eyes widened as he put his arms out and fell off the building.

"Hold it right there!" She yelled to try and stop the hooded man, but it was futile as she yelled just as he disappeared from view as he fell backwards and over the ledge. She ran over, but her eyes narrowed as there was only the river and a cafe that overlooked it nearby. She sighed before walking away, but just as she did, there were bubbles in the water and out popped the head of the same hooded man.

'Close one.' Connor said as he swam over to the cafe and climbed up one of the ledges while everyone stared at him due to his interesting attire and how it was wet. He then saw a random man running up to him, although he looked ecstatic rather than like an enemy.

"Umm…" Connor asked as the man finally stood still in front of him. He panted a bit before he raised his head. He was bald, and he wore clothes similar to that of rags. His eyes were brown and he had a bit of facial hair consisting of a bit of peach fuzz and a slight goatee. His body suggested he was young, but his face made him appear as if he were at least 25 or older.

"You're... you're him!" The man said with a smile while Connor raised an eyebrow in response.

"Name's Nico!" The man said as he put his fist where his heart was while his eyes were closed and smiling.

"Connor, but may I ask why you decided to approach me?" The assassin asked while Nico nodded.

"I'll tell you, but first we must leave this place, the guards are getting suspicious." Nico said as he walked towards a bar while motioning for Connor to follow. He was about to decline the man's offer, but the guards were starting to notice who he was. He followed Nico and held open the door before the two took their seats at a two seat wooden table underneath a staircase within the bar.

"Care to tell me why you approached me now?"

"I would like to be recruited into the assassins." Nico said with a tone of unending resolve.

" Hmmm… Before I decide on recruiting you, tell me your reasons why you would approach me." Connor said as Nico raised his hand up and signalled a waiter to bring over two mugs of beer.

"Trust issues? Well that's to be expected I guess." Nico responded as he took a swig. "Well let's see, I've been looking for ways to help out the Revolutionary Army without getting kicked out of my home here. Plus, I've always wanted to join the legendary assassins just so I can finally be of use to somebody that don't have evil intentions." 

"I see, but are you willing to kill anyone that I might order you to kill?" Connor asked as Nico nodded.

"Even if it were my own wife. If she turned out to be a sympathizer for that bastard Prime Minister, I'd gladly do it."

"You seem to have a grudge to the so-called leader of this country. Why?" Connor asked.

"Everyone has a grudge in some way against that fatass, but some vary. Mine isn't that bad." Nico said as he took a bigger gulp, telling Connor that something buried in his past was about to come out.

"If you don't want to say it, its fine." Connor said but Nico sighed.

"Its alright, I need to get it out to someone. Five years ago I once was a proud guard in this city, thinking that I was fighting for the right side and killing any who opposed our _"beloved"_ Emperor or Prime Minister." Nico said as he took another swig. "I soon learned of how this nation was falling apart because people like me were led by people like him. I had planned on leaving and becoming something like a shop owner or something that would give me a decent yet quiet life. But my captain at the time was a complete dickwad when it came to cowards that were actually those who wanted to leave like me."

"What happened then?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, when he had caught wind of me quitting, he brought situation up with the Prime Minister, and had me tried by the Emperor." 

"But how did you live? Last I knew, the Prime Minister doesn't seem to like those who mess up or are planning to defect to the Revolutionary Army."

"My wife decided to take the punishment for me, so that I would be able to raise up my son." Nico was beginning to tear up. "I haven't heard from her or about her ever since that day."

"..." Connor stayed silent as Nico put his face into both his hands and made audible crying noises.

"He then died three days after due to some guards that had beat him to death because of him being my son!" Nico said in between sobs. Connor then saw how a group of rowdy guards were nearby and felt Nico's killing intent flare up immensely. One of the guards then pointed at him.

"Look! Its that old bastard that left the Imperial Guard!"

"Bwahahahaha, I wonder what happened to that hot wife of his!" Another guard asked while they all began to laugh while Connor put a hand on Nico's shoulder before standing up and shadowed the upper part of his face with his hood. He walked over to the group of city guards, in which they were all drunk while two of the four were playing checkers.

"What's an injan like you doing here!? Get outta my face!" The guard said as he drunkenly swung at Connor. The assassin sidestepped and countered with a leg sweep. And in split seconds of the guard being in midair, Connor grabbed his head and smashed it into the wooden walls of the bar. The two guards were still sitting and just as they were about to get up, Connor grabbed the chess board and smashed it on one of the guard's heads. He then grabbed their heads and smashed them together. The last of the four tried to grab Connor, but he flipped him over and slammed his back through the table. Nico stood up before the two walked out while Connor dropped some gold coins onto the floor as payment, although it was done quickly since the city guards would appear at any minute.

"Why'd you do that anyways?" Nico asked as the two walked down the street before taking some shortcuts through alleys.

"They pissed me off, and I don't like a man being the one that has to cry. Frankly, the world will only be perfect when no one cries."

"Hm, I guess so." Nico then walked over to a backdoor and fished some keys out of his pocket. When he found them, he stuck it into the door lock.

"Nico." Connor said as Nico was about to step inside.

"Meet me here to discuss your recruitment." Connor said as he handed Nico a piece of paper with directions.

"You got it mentor!" Nico replied with a smile as he closed the door while Connor burped.

"I want another beer right now actually." Connor said as he walked towards another bar that Leone had shown him during his tour of the Capital.

**-End-**

**As much as I like writing, you guys are starting to make me hate this story. Seriously, I'm thinking of just taking down this story solely because I'm not getting enough reviews. Reviews are the greatest encouragement to get your favorite authors to keep writing their stories more.**

**tl;dr, I'm starting to get bored of this story, and thinking of taking it down unless there is an increase of reviews. Your choice.**

**-Exno out!-**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fatass Prime Minister

**Kill the True Assassins**

**Author's Notes: Sorry to stop any hype (although I like it, I'm afraid there is bad news), but this story is kinda on low priority due to the fact that it has the least amount of favs and follows. NOW I'M NOT SAYING I'M GONNA DELETE THIS STORY, but it just won't get updated as often as my other stories. **

**Now to respond to all the reviews that actually made me a bit motivated more to write this story. First off, to that one guest, I wasn't saying that the reasons why I wouldn't continue this story solely laid on the fact that there were barely any reviews. Its because I was getting bored of writing at the time, so please forgive me for my stupidity. Although it is appreciated if you guys keep reviewing. Remember, an author's greatest motivation is more reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Akame ga Kill. Please gouge out one of your eyes if you thought I did, and I'll add it to my collection. (Just kidding for any of you who don't jokes).**

**The Capital, The Next Day, 5:53 am**

"Argh!" Nico yelled out as he suddenly looked behind himself to find Connor appear behind him. Currently, the two were just within an alleyway.

"Ready for some training I hope?" He asked as Nico nodded in response.

"I've brought my weapons just like you asked." He then unsheathed what appeared to be a sword with a blade that resembled a rectangle.

"Good, now let's cause a ruckus as your first part." Connor grinned as he motioned for his recruit to follow him towards a courtyard. "Stay put."

"Why?"

"Just watch." Connor said as he walked around a corner and Nico looked around and saw how there was a few guards mercilessly beating an innocent civilian with clubs. He groaned at the fact he couldn't help until he looked closely to see a shadow of a man on a wire beam. Looking up, he saw Connor with a rope dart prepared and grinned as he saw him throw the dart at one of the guards and hit his neck. He then hopped backwards off the beam and descended to the ground safely while hanging the guard he had hit.

"Now keep hold of this." Connor said as he handed Nico the other end of the rope dart before running off.

"Wait what?" Nico then turned to see multiple guards holding clubs appear with angered faces.

"Get him!" One of the guards charged at Nico, and he held his sword up and blocked the strike. He then kicked him square in the chest to knock him back before running forward and thrusted the rectangle-bladed sword through the guard's stomach. He saw two guards running at him, but there was a shadow of a body just in front of him, so he let go of the rope dart and let the guard fall onto the two. Connor then appeared in front of him and he slammed his two hidden blades into the two fallen guards.

"So expect more surprises like this from now ok?" Connor mocked as he walked away as if nothing happened. Nico had his mouth a bit open, but he shook his head before continuing to walk with Connor. They continued through some alleyways and Connor clapped his hands together as he found the perfect place to begin free-running. "Now follow me."

"Alright, Now follow me once more." Connor hopped onto a dumpster against a wall before running up the wall of the building and grabbing hold of a window ledge. He then shuffled to the left before swinging to another window ledge. He then climbed up said window and climbed up onto a terrace that had a railing around it.

"C'mon!" Connor yelled from the terrace while Nico gulped before attempting to follow his mentor's instructions. He made it to the first window and had a bit of a slip when he grabbed hold of the other window, but made it Connor's location none the less. Connor then pointed towards somewhere, and Nico felt happy as he watched the sun rise over the Capital, and that they were in a great viewing spot.

"Let's go." Connor said as he tapped Nico's shoulder. He opened the door leading to the terrace, and they were both greeted by a somewhat dusty attic.

"What's this place?" Nico asked as he looked at through the old attic.

"It used to be an inn, but the people who ran this place were arrested and I just happened to steal the deed to the building." Connor grinned as he held out a stamped paper to the building. "And now it'll be our new base."

"Not something I should be surprised of." Nico said as he looked through the weird possessions left by the previous owners.

"Well let's start cleaning then." Connor said as he looked out the terrace and pulled out a rope dart. He threw it down and smirked as one of the hooked parts of the blade caught the handle of the dumpster, and he pulled up to open it. He walked over and did a quick look through one box, and after finding nothing of value or importance, he picked it up and threw it off the terrace and into the dumpster.

" 'Ey Connor, come look at this." Nico said as Connor walked over to a metallic box that Nico was holding. He took out some lock picking tools, and soon after he had broken the lock on the box, they opened it to find two golden-looking double-barrel pistols. He took his old ones out of their holsters and handed them to Nico while inspecting the new ones.

"A fine craft if I do say so." Connor commented as he pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger, but was met by a click rather than a _'Boom!'_

"Hmph, gonna have to buy some ammunition for this." Connor muttered before holstering his two new double-barreled pistols. They continued to clean the attic before most of the boxes of unused garbage were thrown off the terrace.

"With a bit of cleanin' this place might do for a headquarters." Nico commented. The attic of the inn Connor had just stolen was spacious enough for stashing weapons and anything they wished, while the recruits could also live within the inn as well.

"So what now mentor?" Nico asked as Connor shook his head.

"For now I have to go, for I must help out my allies. But in the mean time, feel free to try out your new pistols." Connor said as Nico nodded before he walked downstairs and out the door and stared at the inn from the outside. It was about 3 stories, excluding the attic, and seemed a bit run down but not as much as some of the other buildings. He grinned as he heard two gunshot noises, and then massive amounts of yelling that most likely were coming from his new recruit before continuing to make his way towards Night Raid's base.

**A Few Miles Outside the Capital, 6:10 pm**

"Damn bastards!" Connor heard as he free-ran along the main road through the trees until he heard shouts coming from his left. He changed his direction and continued towards the source of the noise before seeing a woman fighting off what looked like bandits. It seemed as if she were the only survivor of a raid due to the three burning carts behind her. Using stealth, he hopped off a tree that was closest to the back of the bandits before stealthing his way using bushes for cover. He soon stopped to listen in on the conversation.

The woman looked at least 17 or older, and had a pale white skin complexion. Her hair and face made her look like a vampire due to the fact that her hair was jet black, with her red eyes only adding to the depiction of her as a vampire in appearance.

"Its only fair that we have some fun with you since you did happen to kill our boys, along with those sons of bitches you call _"guards"_ with you." One of the bandits said as he held out a sword. The other bandits were also armed with improvised weaponry, mostly consisting of either a club or short blade.

"Shut up, we didn't do anything to you assholes, so its yer own damn fault for messing with us!" The woman retorted rather loudly. Connor saw how she was armed with two daggers and some throwing knives that had their handles visible. The conversation seemed to be escalating and Connor decided to take action starting with double assassinating two bandits from behind. He then rolled a smoke bomb into the middle and assassinated four more bandits, leaving only nine bandits left.

"What the fuck!?" The bandit speaking to the woman yelled as Connor's silhouette appeared in the smoke. He looked menacing as usual with the eagle beaked hood and his tomahawk and new pistols equipped. Connor raised his double-barreled pistols in the smoke and emptied their magazines before charging right at the bandits.

"What the fuck are you idiots waiting for!?" The bandit yelled as Connor continued his charge straight at him. A bandit tried slashing downwards diagonally, but Connor ducked while sidestepping it, and brought the bandit down by slamming his tomahawk into the back of his knee and pulled him down. Two more bandits charged straight at the assassin, but he used a double counter combo starting with ducking under both of the weapon swings by the bandits. He then quickly turned around and slammed one of his hidden blades into the back of the right bandit's knee. The other bandit to his left tried to stomp his foot down on Connor, but he pulled the bandit's leg to trip the other one. Connor then picked up one of them and threw him onto the other bandit, and then stabbed his cutlass through both of them.

"You're gonna pay for that ya little shit!" The remaining bandit charged at Connor, but he waited until the bandit got close, and just when they were about to collide, he punched the bandit in the stomach with his hidden blade and threw the bandit over himself. Connor then walked up to the woman while leaving the bleeding bandit to groan as he bled out.

"And what the hell do you want?" The woman asked as she held up two daggers towards Connor. He sheathed his weapons and put his hands up in a surrendering sort of fashion to show that he was friendly.

"Who were these men?" He asked as the woman lowered her daggers before crossing her arms.

"Sack of shits is what they are." The woman replied as she pulled out what appeared to be a throwing knife and whipped it towards Connor, although it didn't hit him, but instead caused someone behind him to groan. He turned around to see a bandit with the throwing knife in his neck but he shrugged before turning back around. 

"Who are they really?" Connor asked again walked over to the dying bandit and pulled out her throwing knife.

"Some of many bandits in this area, frankly I'm glad I got raided by them rather than some danger beasts." The woman replied as Connor nodded. He turned around once more and carefully observed the bleeding bandit behind him that had received the woman's throwing knife. He used eagle vision discreetly and saw how she had hit his jugular directly, thus killing him within a minute or two due to blood loss.

"You seem to have exceptional skill with your knives." Connor commented as the woman smirked with somewhat arrogance.

"It all comes naturally." She replied cockily while Connor rolled his eyes in response. "Anyways, how do you think I can repay you?"

"Well, if you'd help serve my order, I guess you can consider repaying me that way." Connor said while the woman raised her eyebrow before shrugging.

"And here I thought you'd ask me to repay you with my body or something." The woman said as she held out a hand. Connor shook it before they started walking towards Night Raid's base.

"So first things first, what's your name?" Connor asked his newest recruit.

"Vali. Vali Artorias." She replied as Connor nodded.

"So why did those bandits attack you anyways?"

"Ah that should be easy for you to figure out, but I'll answer it anyways. We had some valuables and they came to rob us. I ended up being one of the strongest of those _"guards" _"

"So essentially the guards in the Capital are terribly trained?" Vali shook her head.

"Not terribly trained, but terribly managed."

"How so?" 

"They're trained to a point in which they could die due to exhaustion during said training, but ever since that fatass of a Prime Minister took over, only army I hold in high regard are those under either general Budou or Esdese's command."

"I can see why, Esdese is strong. Although I've yet to meet this 'Budou' person."

"You've never heard of 'im?" Connor shook his head.

"I've heard of him, but so far, I've only met Esdese in person while Budou is just a name in the back of my mind." Connor then came upon a small cliff that they had to scale in order to reach Night Raid's base.

"Just watch what I do." Connor said as he ran up the wall of a rock and grabbed hold of a small outcropping of another rock on top of it. He slowly shuffled to the right and launched himself up and grabbed hold of a rock that jutted out a lot. He climbed onto it, and ever so carefully, he ran up the rock face again and climbed up some more rocks before reaching the top of the cliff. He looked at Vali from the bottom and motioned for her to follow.

"And here I thought you were gonna make me do something hard." She replied mockingly as she imitated what Connor did. However, when she reached the same rock jutting he had ran up, it broke off, and Connor was about to throw a rope dart to catch her, but she quickly pulled out both her daggers and slammed them into the rock face. She then threw herself upwards while taking her daggers out of the cliff and continued to climb until she also reached the top.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked seeing how she could've fallen to her death had she not caught herself on the cliff with her daggers.

"Never better." She replied before the two continued their walk towards Night Raid's base.

**A Few Minutes Later, Night Raid's Base**

"I'm back." Connor yelled as Tatsumi and Akame poked their heads out of the doorways before walking out fully. However, they put their hands onto the handles of their weapons at seeing Vali with him.

"Relax, she's a friendly, and more importantly, one of my newest recruits." Connor said as the two Night Raid members lowered their weapons.

"So you're finally building that brotherhood you've always been talking about eh?" Tatsumi asked as he sheathed Incursio's sword/key. He stuck out a hand to which Vali shook while Akame narrowed her eyes while refusing to shake her hand as well.

"Well this is Tatsumi, and that other girl is Akame." Connor said as the two nodded before he motioned for her to follow him. The two walked down the hall and he didn't bother to introduce her to the rest of team Night Raid since they were all out doing other things. He walked over to his room and motioned for her to enter.

"Before I can get you situated in the Capital so I can begin your training, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in this room overnight. Because I don't think the others will be keen on letting you sleep in their rooms." Connor said as Vali nodded. Connor pulled out an extra mattress along with a blanket and pillow before setting it on the ground.

"Anyways, until it is night, its best that I test out your strength to see where you're at." Connor said as he then walked towards the training grounds outside the temporary base. He got into a defensive stance while holding up his tomahawk and knife. Vali raised her dual knives in response and charged the moment he made the hand motion for _"Come at me"_.

"You're a tough nut aren't ya?" Vali asked as she relentlessly slashed at Connor, who easily blocked each strike, although he was beginning to tire from blocking each attack. He blocked both her daggers again, but this left her with no protection for her chest, so he sent a sparta kick at her, although it was held back due to the fight only being a spar.

"I must be if you say so, but then again, you're a smaller nut in comparison to me." He replied mockingly, making her attack him even quicker. He decided to finally go on the offensive and swiped her legs out from under her, and when she was on the ground, he attempted to stamp his foot into her face. She rolled out of the way just in time but allowed Connor to pick her up by the back of the collar and he threw her at a wall. She barely managed to twist her body so that her feet would hit the wall instead, and she pushed herself away and tackled Connor. While on the ground, she raised both her blades, and Connor had to use a lot of his strength to keep her knives from piercing himself.

"Who did you say was smaller?" Vali asked mockingly, although Connor sweatdropped at the sadistic tone she used. He then kicked her off and quickly got onto his feet, and just in time, Vali was still off balance due to his kick, and he hopped onto her with his hidden blade extended.

"You." He replied with a smile before he retracted his hidden blade and brushed himself off. They had worked up quite a sweat before they both decided to head to the baths, although Vali went first since there was only one bath in the base.

**A Few Minutes Later, Night Raid's Temporary Base**

Connor was walking around outside as one of his usual 5 minute patrols, but he stopped when he heard a familiar cackle. Turning to a bush over on a small hill that overlooked the hot spring, he turned on eagle vision to see multiple wires around. He simply hopped over each one and sweatdropped at Lubbock lying on his stomach on the ground while blood was rushing down his nose. He had a pair of binoculars and was too busy peeping to even sense Connor, even though the green-haired teen was a trained assassin.

"You're too oblivious for this kind of thing." Connor said making Lubbock startled and yelp as he thought he was going to get hurt. Connor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before Lubbock sighed and tried to shoo him away before looking back at the bath through a pair of binoculars.

"Get outta here or I'll get spotted." He said while Connor shook his head before laying on his stomach beside Lubbock. He didn't understand peeping to Lubbock's extent, thus making him curious due to the fact that he had a lot to learn about the modern world.

"What do you even do here anyways?" Connor asked while Lubbock took his eyes off the binoculars and looked at him. Connor shrugged before he sighed and pointed towards the bath.

"See the baths over there?" Lubbock pointed to the baths while Connor nodded in response.

"What about them?"

"Well that's where heaven is." Lubbock said before looking back into the binoculars and drooled slightly as Connor raised an eyebrow until his eyes widened as Chelsea, Akame, Leone, Mine, and even Vali opened the sliding door and were naked as the day they were born, save for the towel atop each of their heads. Connor didn't intend on peeping so he did the best thing he could think of, which was cover his eyes with one of his hands. However, he inadvertently used his superhuman-like hearing and listened in on the girls' conversations.

"Uwah, I didn't think you'd be in here too Vali-san." Chelsea said causing Vali to shrug before walking into the water and sank down until only her nose was barely touching the surface. Meanwhile, the other members of Night Raid were all enjoying themselves without noticing the boy and man who were currently looking at them from afar.

"I love whatever being that created this world for making women." Lubbock commented while Connor continued to cover his eyes. Seeing how the assassin was still waiting for his bath, which took some getting used to since it meant that Tatsumi or Lubbock could walk in just as naked as the girls and enter in with him without a care in the world. Naturally, he was used to taking showers by himself.

"Ah Akame-chan, you're still so cute. Ara, even your breasts are much bigger in comparison to that loli girl over there." Connor wiped his nose thinking it was just snot from the cold wind at this statement, while he heard Lubbock laugh pervertedly again.

"Argh… you…" Mine pouted while she attempted to chase after Chelsea in the bath. Leone simply shrugged in response and just rested against the edge of the bath. Connor decided enough was enough, and seeing how he didn't take kindly to most perverts, although he was lenient if they were friends, he smirked as he slowly crept up on the peeping Lubbock. He then quickly grabbed the back of his collar and with what looked like comical superhuman strength, he threw him off the hill, making him soar forward and into a bath with five naked females that specialized in killing.

"Die!" Mine yelled out as she had her teigu just outside the bath and aimed it at Lubbock. He immediately gulped and tried to find an escape way but was met by fences he just couldn't climb due to his shaking of fear.

"I'll just say he brought it upon himself." Connor said to himself as he walked towards the base's main entrance while smirking at the girlish screams that he knew weren't coming from actual women.

**A Few Days Later, The Assassin's Hideout/Inn**

"Ah, mentor, you're back! And who's the new girl?" Nico exclaimed as Connor smirked at his recruit's new attire. He had used the time that Connor was gone to modify his old guard's armor and make it into a perfect set for assassins. It covered his chest and back, arms, knees, and boots, making it both flexible and durable for an assassin. His square-bladed sword was on his back and the double-barreled flintlocks Connor had given him were now holstered neatly behind him.

"A new recruit like you. Vali, Nico. Nico, Vali." Connor said as the two shook hands and exchanged greetings. They then turned to the Master Assassin present in the attic and Nico led the two to a map of the Capital and some surrounding areas on a table with multiple chairs around it. Currently, they were in the attic of the inn which was the main headquarters and was only accessible via the terrace or through a secret staircase that only they knew of currently.

"What have you learned then?" Connor asked as Nico pointed to a building that had toy soldiers on top of it.

"There will be a secret meeting between a well-known governor of a nearby town who happens to be meeting with an ambassador hand-picked by the Prime Minister himself." Nico said as Connor nodded before he continued.

"What do you suggest I do with this governor and ambassador?" Connor asked.

"Kill them, capture them, I don't know. Only thing is that the governor is actually a nice man who cares for his people, but I suspect the worst for them if he became under the influence of the fatass that controls this place."

"Fine, but there is something that I need you two to do now." Connor said as he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. He the unrolled it on the table to show a wanted poster of a man who had a distinguishing feature, which was the scar across his eye. His bounty reward wasn't enough to even come close to the ones set on Night Raid's members, but it wasn't all that disappointing either.

"What would you have us do?" Nico asked while Vali crossed her arms.

"Kill him, receive the reward money, but be discreet. Abide by the laws of our creed, and you should be fine." Connor replied as the two nodded but Connor stopped them before they left the inn. He put down two smoke bombs to which they took and nodded before short-waving to him before leaving.

"Now to get this governor." Connor said as he also left the inn via hopping off the terrace, where he had gotten Nico to place a bale of hay to act as a landing zone.

**A Few Hours Later, Southeast Side of the Capital**

"Where are these guys?" Connor asked as he scanned the streets once more for the governor or the ambassador. Soon enough, a flash of gold caught his eye, and he narrowed his eyes as he watched the golden figure walk through the crowd. Or rather, they made way for him. The man looked to be in his fifties, and had an air of nobility that was definitely different from the Prime Minister's disgusting air, which was mostly filled with farts actually.

"Ah Itsuka-sama!" He turned to see another golden figure approach the nobleman and he would've guessed that it was the ambassador.

"Ah, I suppose that you are the one named Shidou?" The governor asked as the two began to walk together.

"I suppose that you're here to finally accept my master's request?" Shidou asked as Itsuka nodded.

"Well, my lord will be most efficacious of your response." Shidou continued as Connor used his advanced hearing to eavesdrop on them. They soon went around a corner, and when he was about to turn the corner as well, he heard the sounds of fighting that seemed a bit one sided due to the sound of bones breaking. He soon went around the corner and was only a bit fazed by a couple thugs beating the governor while Shidou was watching from afar.

"You should've just accepted the offer without trying to bargain and none of this would've happened." Shidou muttered until he felt a presence behind him and saw Connor with his hood shadowing his face.

"Then you should've never killed an innocent man who wanted the best for his people." Connor replied coldly as Shidou backed away.

"Guards!" The men beating Itsuka then turned to Connor's direction and one of them made the mistake of charging at him bare-handed. He simply waited and when the guard had gotten close, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and lifted him up so that he was upside down before falling backwards and slammed the guard's head into the ground.

"Get him you fools!" Shidou exclaimed as he made an escape. Connor wasn't going to let that happen so he pulled out of his new double-barreled flintlocks and emptied the magazine into the ambassador's back, making him fall to the floor with a pool of red surrounding him.

"Rah!" Connor was caught off guard as one guard charged into him from the side while he was too busy concentrating to hit the ambassador with his back turned. He dropped the flintlock before receiving multiple punches from the guard who charged him, however the guard never expected Connor to fight back. The assassin caught his right arm just before his fist collided with Connor's face, and held it straight while quickly letting one hand go. The guard attempted to wrench the other hand off him, but Connor then threw his elbow upwards and broke the guard's arm. He cried out, but Connor wasn't finished as he threw a powerful right hook across the guard's face before he fell to the ground weeping due to the massive amount of pain he was experiencing.

"Damn you!" One of the remaining guards yelled as he raised his sword and charged at Connor head-on. The assassin barely managed to pull out his cutlass with super speed and blocked the guard's downward slash and knocked the guard away. He then dashed forward and slid to the right and cut through the guard's leg clean through. Just before he tipped over due to the loss of his lower leg, Connor switched his dagger back into a hidden blade and used both his hands to thrust the cutlass into the guard's back.

"Ah! I don't want to die!" The remaining guard cried out as Connor shook his head while smirking. He then threw a rope dart into the back of the guard's shoulder before slowly pulling him by it, making him experience excruciating pain due to being dragged while having a knife piercing his shoulder. Soon enough, he was within range of Connor's arms, and ended up with a hidden blade to his throat. After dropping the body, Connor walked over to the governor's bruised and bloodied body.

"Best not leave you out to die now huh?" Connor tried to lighten up the situation both for himself and the governor who was currently unconscious. He picked him up and slumped the old man over his shoulder before heading over to the Assassin's inn. Of course, it wasn't abnormal to see someone carrying a corpse around with such a non-happy face, seeing how public executions and things like that took place in the Capital and Empire daily. He soon got to the inn without many distractions from guards and locked the door behind him as he brought the governor into a secret medical room they kept on the first floor.

"I swear if you give me any trouble when you wake up." Connor said as he frowned as he undressed the governor to the point where he was left in his underwear. However, it was justified seeing how there were bruises and bloodstains that cover mostly the sides of his body, but certain areas were hurt so badly that they were slightly purple. Connor checked his body for open wounds but was satisfied as he found only small cuts and a medium sized gash on the governor's arm. However, since the old man was asleep, he easily poured some Hydrogen Peroxide into the wound before wrapping it in some gauze and bandages. Then came the fun part, where he wiped off ALL the blood on the man's body, which included areas he wished he never had to touch.

"Again, I'm going to kill you if you give me trouble when you wake up. So be thankful that I even did this." Connor said out loud as he then picked up the governor gently and carried him to an empty room before letting him sleep. He too then walked up to the top most floor before the attic in the inn, and began to get some sleep as well in his temporary room in the hideout.

**Meanwhile, A Village Just a Few Miles Outside of the Capital**

"So where is this guy anyways?" Nico asked his fellow recruit as he looked over the wanted poster of the scar-faced man while Vali rolled her eyes as she scanned the crowds once more. They were currently situated on a rooftop that overlooked a busy intersection and they were on the constant lookout for their target. Then again, it didn't seem as if Connor was too interested in the money, so they wished to find out why he wanted the scar-faced killer dead.

"Hey what's that over there?" Vali asked out loud as she pointed to what appeared to be a struggle between their man and some random civilian. The two hopped down and ran towards the dispute until they walked around the corner and saw the man fighting the scar-faced killer with a massive butcher knife in his face.

"Who are you!?" The killer asked as Nico aimed a double barrel at the killer's back. He emptied the magazine, but only ended up hitting the back of the killer's knees while he was running. Vali then walked up and quickly slammed both her daggers into his chest, ending the killer quickly.

"Now do you wanna take his head?" Vali asked as Nico scowled. The two raised their fists and shook them until they both threw an object, with Nico losing since he threw paper.

"Dammit." Nico said as he unsheathed his sword and looked away as he threw it downwards and cut the killer's head clean off. Vali then opened a burlap sack but surprisingly made a sadistic grin as Nico dropped the decapitated head into the sack before she tied it up.

"Anyways, this was surprisingly easy." Nico said as Vali held the sack and the two walked over to the nearest bounty office. They weren't offered any second glances by the civilians since they were all fine with another killer being off the streets, and the fact that the burlap sack just looked like it containing some moist potatoes.

"Here we are." Nico said as he held the door open for Vali and the bounty office owner looked over to him. She threw the burlap sack to the owner and put down the wanted poster.

"You bounty hunters should be more subtle next time." The owner mumbled as he walked over to the safe and pulled out a small pouch that was filled with gold sufficient to cover the bounty.

"You have a nice day now." The owner said without any interest as he tossed the gold pouch to Nico and the two recruits walked out of the office.

"We should get back to the inn already then." Nico said as the two went over to some stables and took two horses that were already prepared for a trip.

**A Mile Outside the Capital, 8:35 pm**

"And that was how I ended up breaking his skull!" Nico said as Vali laughed a bit too much. Their laughing soon died down a bit as they narrowed their eyes at what sounded like really quiet voices. Then again, the two were seasoned warriors and their instincts were screaming that it was a trap.

"You feel it too?" Nico asked as he suddenly was launched off his horse while Vali hopped off her's and ran over to her comrade. He had an arrow sticking out of his chest, but it appeared to be mostly stopped due to Nico's armor. Her eyes then widened as Nico quickly drew one of his flintlocks and aimed directly at her and fired, making her a bit dazed and clutch her ears, but she turned around to find the body of the archer with a hole in his head.

"Move!" Nico pushed the dazed Vali out of the way as he aimed his flintlocks again and took down two bandits that attempted to get the best of the pair. He then got up and broke the arrow while leaving the arrowhead stuck in his chest and lifted his sword off his back and stood in a defensive position. One bandit attempted to stab him through with what looked like a butcher knife, but Nico heaved the sword forward, and slammed the skinny bandit square in the stomach, causing the bandit to cough up a lot of blood and stay lying on the ground.

"Look out!" Vali shouted as another bandit stabbed Nico in the shoulder, but Vali quickly knocked the bandit off of her fellow recruit, and smiled widely as she slashed the bandits face multiple times with her twin daggers. The other bandits looked in horror as their comrade was brutally murdered until they were brought back to reality when Nico managed to swing his blade downwards and lodge it into the head of one of the bandits. The other bandit pulled out a short sword and a small dagger while attempting to use speed to his advantage. Nico expertly blocked most of the bandit's attacks, although sustaining small nicks and cuts during the fight. But he managed to knock the bandit away, and fortunately, into Vali's waiting arms. She looked as if she were going to give the bandit a bear hug, but when she did, he didn't feel warmth from a woman's touch, but the piercing sting of two blades going clean through your back.

"Sadistic woman." Nico grunted as he wiped off some blood on his sword. Vali chuckled as she ripped her daggers out of the bandit's back, before spinning him to have his back to her and spartan kicked him so he fell forward. Nico was still a bit fatigued due to taking an arrow slightly to the heart, but he would manage to make it to the inn.

"Best get back before mentor gets mad." Nico said as Vali nodded in response before getting on horseback and continued to the Capital.

**The Next Day, Assassin's Hideout/Inn**

"Urgh... what the hell do you want?" Nico asked groggily as he batted whatever arm kept poking him awake. He tried to cover his eyes since the light of morning was blinding him, and even though it came to say "Hi!" and "Wake the hell up!", he thought it said "You're in hell, now wake the fuck up."

"Well first I want you to get up, since I didn't ask to do this either." Vali said as Nico rubbed his face before getting up and she left the room. He got changed and walked up to the attic to find Connor and Vali discussing things while the map of the Capital sat on the table next to them.

"Ah, so you're awake, and good job." Connor said with a thumb up while Nico nodded.

"Not that hard." He replied cockily as he walked over to join his mentor and fellow recruit.

"So I assume you killed the target?" Connor asked with a serious tone as Vali nodded in a similar manner.

"With ease, however, we were attacked by bandits on the way back." Vali said as Connor narrowed his eyes.

"How is that unusual nowadays?" Connor asked while Nico also looked at Vali.

"These bandits seemed more organized than the usual bandits in this area. I mean, the road we took was a hidden path, and is one that most civilians dare not travel, and for that reason, bandits don't stalk that path anymore."

"So you're saying someone knew about what you two were doing?" Connor asked as Nico nodded. Vali then slammed one of her daggers into the table.

"Well then, let's find them and be done with this already so we can move onto other important things." She said as Connor nodded with a smirk at her enthusiasm.

"Alright then, while you guys attempt to gather information, I need you to also watch this place since I have to tend to matters with Night Raid." Connor said as his two recruits hopped off the terrace while he descended down the secret staircase. He opened up the door hidden by the wall and exited the inn before taking a turn in the direction of one of the Capital's gated exits and made his way towards Night Raid's base.

**A Few Hours Later, Night Raid's Base**

"Hmph." Connor said as he walked alongside a river until reaching the end, which consisted of a waterfall, which seemed slightly uncommon in the plateau where Night Raid's base was currently in. He looked down and scanned the bottom, before unhesitatingly hopped down and eagle dived into the bottom. He felt as if he were punched hard, but he could manage and happily swam to the surface.

"What the?" He heard a voice and turned to see Tatsumi in his armored form while Susanoo was sitting down on a rock.

"Ah, you're back I see." Susanoo said as Connor climbed out of the water. He shook himself off, but didn't really do anything else to dry off.

"So where have you been all this time?" Tatsumi asked as Connor sat down on a nearby rock.

"Hunting, gathering information, recruiting. Those sorts of things."

"Ah, so you're finally starting that brotherhood of your's?" Tatsumi asked as Connor shook his head.

"It is not "my" brotherhood, but our brotherhood is our own as we are its."

"That doesn't make any sense." Tatsumi said as Connor sweatdropped.

"The Assassins follow a creed, and therefore, it can be wiped out, but there will always be ideals that are similar or even the same as it, meaning that it cannot be fully wiped out. As long as there is someone who believes in some understanding of our creed, then it will live on." Connor replied as Tatsumi tilted his head in confusion. The three soon turned as they heard a voice that was too familiar to them.

"Tatsumi, Susanoo- Connor?" Akame asked as the assassin shrugged.

"I just got here." Akame shrugged as well before continuing.

"Anyways, there's a meeting that we all need to attend that the Boss just called!" She said as the three stood up and began to follow after her.

**-End- **

**A/N: Anyways, thanks to Gh0st3 for Vali as an OC. Hope you aren't too mad with the whole gender switch and name change. And also I hope you don't hate me if I don't get your OC correct. Then again, like I said, I never really like OC's for way too many reasons. Onto other stuff, I will be continuing this story, but again, its at the lowest priority due to the lesser numbers of followers and favs while my other two stories demand a lot more attention than this one. However, I can easily be persuaded sometimes, so on a whim instead of working on one certain story, I might just decide "Fuck, I can only think for this story, so I need to write it down." Anyways, that is all as far as I know. **

**And internet cookie and shoutout for anyone who can find the easter egg/reference in this chapter. Hints are that its from another anime, and it isn't a quote, but a name.**

**-Have a worse day than your worst day ever! Exno out!-**


	6. Chapter 6: (Not) Forever Alone

**Kill the True Assassins**

**Author's Notes: It's me again, and I take back everything I said about the whole priority thing. This is how its going to work: **

**First: Rise of Team ACEE**

**After Done a Chapter of the Above: Assassin of Gods**

**After Done a Chapter of That: Kill the True Assassins**

**After that: Renew the cycle.**

**Don't like my schedule? Fuck you.**

**Anyways, subtle easter egg answer is that the governor and the ambassador of the Prime Minister's last chapter was actually named after Shido Itsuka from Date a Live, so kudos to you Mr. Coldblizzard25. Anyways, that's all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill or Assassin's Creed. You must be damn stupid to think that I did. I mean c'mon, I wouldn't be writing this if I did.**

**Night Raid's Base, 4:36 pm**

"Just in time I guess." Connor said as he lifted himself out of the small lake that was formed by the waterfall he had dived down. Akame raised an eyebrow before shrugging as the four of them headed to the base. However, he noticed how there was the rest of Night Raid waiting for them in front of the base, but there was one person out of place. The person was someone he knew was shady, and deadly at that. He was wearing a tricorn hat, while his black overcoat with many buttons made him look like an even more shady person.

"Get away from them!" Connor yelled suddenly as he ran at the tricorn hat man with his tomahawk raised. Najenda however, stepped in between them with her cigarette still in her closed mouth. He stopped himself from attacking to avoid hitting Night Raid's Boss and lowered his tomahawk ever-so-slowly.

"Connor, what the hell is wrong with you!? Attacking one of your own like that!" Leone asked with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"One of my own?" He looked to the tricorn hat man. "He isn't one of us. He's a bloodthirsty killer that preyed on innocents within the outskirts of Boston." 

"Is that what you've been told by your informants in the area?" The tricorn hat man asked as Connor narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. What's it to you though?"

"Simple, they betrayed you and luckily they didn't send you after me." The tricorn hat man said as he put his hand out in greeting while Connor hesitantly shook it.

"William de Saint-Prix." The tricorn hatted man let go of Connor's hand and bowed. "At your service mentor." 

"Hmph, so you are one of us." Connor said as he noticed the upside down patch of the assassin's symbol on William's shoulder cape within the corner.

"Indeed I am, and these fine people were kind enough to tell me where you were." William said as he pointed to the members of Night Raid that had stayed at the base. Najenda coughed to interrupt the two's conversation.

"So before you two engage in a nice friendly reunion, we have more important matters on our hands." Najenda said.

"The new danger beasts in the area?" Connor asked as Najenda narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I was ambushed by one on the way here, but they don't seem too dangerous." Connor said while Najenda frowned at the fact that the Master Assassin before her could take down one of the most dangerous of danger beasts due to its intelligence with complete ease. However, it also seemed to be a good thing that the Assassins would align themselves with Night Raid, unless it went against their teachings of course.

"Anyways, if you already know, then just go ahead and exterminate as many of them as you can." Najenda said as Connor nodded while William kept his tricorn hat on to shadow the upper part of his face.

"You don't seem very friendly do you mentor?" William asked as they both turned briefly to see Tatsumi red in the face while covering his crotch area while Akame seemed to be focusing on it as well.

"I don't like having friends in this kind of work." Connor replied sadly as he remembered the time when he had to kill his childhood friend, Kanen'tó:kon due to the lies Charles Lee had told him, thus causing Connor to have wanted revenge even more.

"Well anyways, we should be off, there is a great many stories I need to tell you." William said as Connor waved off to the Night Raid members before the two got onto horses and rode for the Capital.

**An Hour Later, The Capital Outskirts**

"So that bitch contacted you as well?" Connor asked.

"I wouldn't say that Juno is a bitch, but a rather nice and pleasant lady if you will."

"Well, if you hadn't had to destroy your home, lifestyle, everyone you truly love, then you wouldn't have much of a grudge against her." 

"Sounds harsh mentor." William said as the two got off their horses and the Imperial guards took them to stables within the outskirts. Other than there being rarely any bandit attacks within the Capital's walls, the city was relatively safe. But if you were untrained in the art of being observant, you wouldn't notice how everyone usually had gloomy expressions on their faces.

"So why are we here again William?" Connor asked as William kept walking and the two kept conversating until Connor realized that they had stopped in front of the inn.

"How did you-"

"I know how you like to hide in plain sight, and the open doors on the banister are a dead giveaway since our ancestors liked to make rooftop entrances to Assassin bureaus back in the 1500's." William said as Connor shook his head before opening the door and spotted Nico & Vali sitting at a table while the main floor was lively. Surprisingly, Connor found that none other than Fiera's dad was running the bar.

"Connor?"

"Baten?" Connor asked as the bartender gestured for the two of the assassins to sit down at the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked as Baten laughed heartily.

"I was looking for better work here since our old town isn't safe anymore."

"Ah was it because of me?"

"No actually, but its because of those danger beasts that's got everyone worried… Anyways, what can I get for you two gentlemen?" Baten asked.

"Just a pint." Connor replied while slapping some coins onto the counter. "Consider it as tip."

"Fine by me." Baten said as he turned to William while filling up a pint glass with beer.

"And for you?"

"A fine red wine if possible." William said as Baten took out a dark green bottle and handed it to the tricorn assassin.

"So what's Fiera doing now?" Connor asked as he saw Baten's daughter serving people. However, he narrowed his eyes and got up from his chair as he saw how some drunkards were getting a bit too touchy feely with her. He walked over and pulled Fiera away, and when she was about to yell that she could handle herself, she silenced herself as she saw how it was Connor who had pulled her back.

"Hey!" Connor said as one of the drunk men looked up at him with an angered face.

"What?"

"I don't like when people disrespect women." Connor said as the man laughed with his friends before standing up and putting his chest up to Connor's. The drunk guy was a whole foot taller than Connor, but the assassin wasn't phased by this at all.

"Tell you what," The drunkard said as he looked down at the assassin. "You buy me and my friends a drink, and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Did I forget to tell you we have a 'No scumbags' policy in MY inn?" Connor asked with a calm tone, however, those who knew him (excluding William) knew how he was pretty angry.

"Is this really Connor's inn?" Baten asked as Vali and Nico stood near the counter to watch the commotion.

"Surprisingly, yes." Nico replied as he watched his mentor interact with the drunk guys.

The drunk man laughed while Connor rolled his eyes before utilizing his shorter size and hit the drunk man in the balls so hard it made him fall to his knees. He then grabbed the back of the man's head and kneed him to the point where his neck almost, emphasize almost, broke.

"Who's next!?" Connor asked as the drunk guy's friends also stood up and attempted to attack the assassin. The other customers of the inn watched in awe as they saw how other owners would just sit back and let their establishments get taken from them, but Connor showed them a different side of things. The first of the drunks attempted to charge at Connor, but he picked up a chair and slammed it onto the drunk guy's head. He then spartan kicked him into one of the windows and two imperial guards walking by looked towards the inn and raised eyebrows at the commotion.

"C'mon then! Its your fault you were acting like assholes in my establishment!" Connor yelled as he ran at the last of the drunk guy's friends and latched onto him. He then lifted him up and slammed fell backwards as he slammed the guy's head into the wooden floorboards. The door soon slammed open, and the imperial guards had their jaws ajar as they saw the destruction Connor wrought when he decided to protect Baten's daughter.

"Mind telling us what happened here?" One of the officers said as Connor rolled his eyes and patted down one of the unconscious guy's pockets until finding a pouch of gold. He then tossed it to the guard and he counted it before splitting it with his friend and then turned to Connor again.

"Just make sure you clean up the mess, ye hear?" The guard said as he and his fellow guardsman dragged the three unconscious drunkards away. The other customers of the bar still looked at Connor and he pulled out another gold pouch.

"Alright, alright. Since I accidentally interrupted your nice little evening, I'll tell you what... Drinks are on those three drunk guys tonight!" He said as he tossed the extra pouch to Baten before chuckling and leading William upstairs, who also happened to be holding a wineglass with red wine still in it.

"So what did you need to talk to me about again?" William asked as Connor led him to the secret attic that contained the Assassin's hideout.

"Well first of all." Connor said as he sat in one of the armchairs. "Do you have any extra information on the danger beasts."

"Well, I'm not that good with getting information, so all I was able to get so far is that the danger beasts seem to lurk within rocky areas *hic*." William said as Connor nodded while sweating before putting William into a light sleeper hold since he didn't want to deal with another drunk guy. He picked up his new Assassin before laying him on one of the couches in the hideout.

"Whoo, now that that's said and done with…" He looked out the open doors on the banister and frowned at seeing how it was already dark outside. "How long did we travel?"

**A Mountain Range About 5 Miles from the Capital, 8:57pm**

"Now where are those things?" Connor asked as he walked along the mountainside and saw how beautiful the Capital looked from afar at night, even though it was practically a hell hole inside it. He continued up until he found himself on the top of a plateau and looked up at the night sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

**Meanwhile, The Capital**

"AAAAHHHHH!" A woman's scream (although common in the Capital) was heard as her husband walked up to her with a kitchen knife at the ready. The couple were currently on the first floor of their little house in one of the small suburbs of the Capital.

"You dumb bitch!" The man said as he approached his abused wife quickly before stopping as the two saw a man with a hat tipped over the upper half of his face, while his raised collar covered the bottom half walked through their front door.

"My name is Joe, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you tonight." 'Joe' said as he produced a sharp hook from his sleeve and ran at the man.

"Stay out of business that doesn't concern you kid!" The abusive husband yelled as he had managed to catch Joe and threw him at a wall. The mysterious man groaned while the husband walked over to the corpse with a smile across his face.

"Serves you right kid!" The abusive husband laughed cockily before turning back to his wife. "Now where were we?"

"We were at the part where you die!" A voice said and the husband didn't even have time to turn around before Joe's hook pierced the back of his head and made the abusive husband puke blood while his eyes rolled back. Joe then ungraciously ripped his hook out of the husband's skull and wiped off the blood on it before walking slowly towards the cowering wife.

"Please don't hurt me!" The wife screamed as Joe shook his head.

"You're mistaken, I wish to get you somewhere safe that you can stay at." Joe said as the woman moved her arms to look into Joe's shadowed face. If there was more light in front of him, one would see his blue eyes laced with concern.

**Back to Connor, Same Time**

"And there's the big dipper, and… what the?" Connor said as he wished to continue stargazing until seeing movement in the sky due to his advanced senses. He turned on eagle vision and saw the shape of a large-winged animal flying towards him while it was glowing red. However, there also seemed to be a person atop the beast, but the difference being that it was a faint blue glow that made it so he couldn't tell who it was.

"Oh shi-!" Connor said as suddenly there was a massive amount of force that hit the ground in front of him, causing a cloud of smoke and tiny rocks to blow away from the impact. He turned on eagle vision and saw the last thing he wanted to see now of all times.

"I'm your opponent, I'll try some new torture methods on… Connor?" A certain ice hair-colored beauty said suddenly.

"..." Connor maintained a face that one who had terribly bad luck would make at the moment and had also given up on winning solely because of some stupid reason that made them say _"I quit._ _Fuck it." _

'Never before have I ever been in a situation as bad as this one.' Connor thought to himself as Esdese was also bewildered at the coincidental meeting the two were having.

"Yummy." The two turned as the new danger beasts appeared and were creeping towards them. He held up his tomahawk in a defensive position and waited for the danger beasts to approach him, but was surprised as Esdese cut down the danger beasts within what appeared to be one second.

'I could've chosen to run too.' Connor said as he frowned at what could become of him if he didn't choose his words right.

"Uhhh…" Connor tried to think of words and wanted to just run away as Esdese approached him. He put his hands in front of his face but his face soon became warm as Esdese for some reason grabbed hold of him in a headlock, but instead of breaking his neck, he felt a bit of his hair going up.

"Ah Connor always smells good like a forest filled with blood…" Connor sweatdropped at Esdese's usual sadistic personality, although he felt something warm starting to form under his nose as well. He quickly shook his head and wiped his nose while pushing himself away from Esdese.

"Why are you here anyways?" Connor asked cautiously since it wasn't a good sign for the Empire's strongest to appear before you out of nowhere.

"I came to exterminate the new danger beasts that have risen in the Empire."

"Same here then…" Connor said and the two shared an awkward silence due to the difference in which faction they were in. However, the silence was broken as Esdese spoke up.

"So how's the Revolutionary army?" She asked as Connor narrowed his eyes before pulling out a throwing knife and whipped it at Esdese. She thought it was going to hit her, but she turned out to be wrong as it went past her shoulder and there was a slight hiss from behind her. She turned to see a man with a white hood shadowing his face.

"I never expected both the Empire's strongest and the mentor of the Assassin's to show up here of all places." The man said as Connor and Esdese raised their weapons at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Connor asked as the man produced a weird looking stone that had a symbol on it.

"I'm afraid that that's not for me to answer at the moment." The man said as the stone he held began to glow and on instinct (also from total stupidity on his part) he threw himself onto Esdese as if to cover her from as many hits that the stone the man was holding made.

"Teigu: Shambala activate!" The man yelled as a glowing circle blinded the two.

**Somewhere, Unknown Time**

"Wha?" Connor asked himself as he realized that he was face to face with Esdese and both were currently red in the face at the moment.

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of things, but if it means being with you then I'll have to teach you who's the real master." Esdese said as Connor's eyes widened and he quickly got up and stepped about 10 steps away from the sadistic ice-haired woman before him.

"Why does it feel so much hotter now?" Connor asked himself as he saw that on one side of him, there was a luscious forest, and on the other side… there was water. A lot of it.

'I'm going to die here.' Connor thought to himself as he looked to Esdese who was still blushing for some odd reason he couldn't understand. He looked around the forest area until seeing an odd tree that stood out from the rest of the tropical trees. The difference being that it had just enough branches to climb up it.

"Wait here." Connor said to Esdese as he ran towards the forest, leaving her with a confused look on her face. He ran up the tree and pulled himself up onto one of the branches before Esdese raised an eyebrow as he climbed higher and higher, making him look like a squirrel that was quickly scrambling up the side of a tree. She then clapped her hands together and began to form a tower of ice, and just as Connor reached the top of the tree and began to look all around the island above the forest, but looked up in awe as Esdese quickly rose higher than him on her column of ice. He then saw her point her hand towards him and a spike of ice shot out, and he wasn't phased as the spike hit just below him. Ice continued to form on the sides before forming a perfect bridge that had just enough traction for Connor to walk on it.

"Natural landscapes are always beautiful…" Connor said to himself as he looked around the entire island and saw that they seemed to be stuck on a deserted island, while the mountains seemed to block an entire side that could lead to the empire if they happened to not be on a deserted island. He soon heard rumbling approaching and saw a colossal… thing charging straight forward at them. However, Connor watched as Esdese formed a triangle with her hands and suddenly a storm of ice spikes formed in the air before shooting forward at the giant creature.

'Are these one of those colossal danger beasts?' Connor asked as he watched as the spikes all hit the beast, but it showed no signs of stopping or even pain. However, he noticed a disgusting outcropping that appeared to be a human that was in a straitjacket and had a gag-ball placed.

"Connor what are you doing!?" Esdese asked with all worry as she stopped all her ice spikes from flying forward but narrowed her eyes as Connor continued flying towards the colossal danger beast, but noticed how each of her spikes disintegrated as they got within a foot of Connor's person. He held his tomahawk back before throwing his arm forward and lodged his tomahawk into the human-like outcropping's head before quickly using his other hand to decapitate it using his sawtooth cutlass. Meanwhile, Esdese was smiling while blushing at Connor's strength and courage to charge head-on at enemies. Then again, it also gave her a reason to discipline him in what is known as _"Waiting for the right moment,"_ if she ever got the chance.

"Look out!" Esdese snapped out of her daydreaming as the colossal danger beast attempted to throw itself into the column of ice Esdese was on top of. However, she suddenly felt something collide with her and looked down as Connor knocked her off her ice column and the two fell down to the ground. However, being the awesome hero he was meant to be, Connor whipped out a rope dart and wrapped it along a tree branch and swung down while holding a bewildered Esdese in his arms. He then let go of the rope dart just about 10 feet from the ground and the two hit the ground with a roll.

"Ow…" Connor said as he clutched his head before instinctively rolling out of the way just as a massive fist hit the ground where he just was. He scrambled up and rolled out of the way of another fist before waiting next to the shadow of… SURPRISE! Another fist. He waited for the fist to miss him before slamming his tomahawk into the danger beast's hand and flew up with it. Meanwhile, Esdese was dealing with two colossal danger beasts as well, but due to her teigu and skills, she was able to hold them off and even push them back a bit at the same time.

'Why did Juno have to send me to this place!?' Connor asked himself as he clutched onto his tomahawk even more as the colossal danger beast's hand flew upwards in an attempt to shake him off. He then thought of another ingenious idea and pulled a rope dart and whipped forward until it hit the head of the colossal danger beast. He held on for dear life as the beast spun its head around and flung him as well. He then kept spinning the rope until it completely wrapped around the eyes of the danger beast, while also giving him the ability to stand just next to the humanoid… thingy on top of the danger beast's head. He then proceeded to brutally execute the humanoid core-like thingy with a stab through where a human's heart would be, and then a tomahawk to the head. He then finished it off with a quick removal of his cutlass before decapitating the core of the danger beast.

"Hagel Sprung!" Connor turned as he saw Esdese in the air with a massive block of ice above her head. The ice block then flew downwards and crushed the colossal danger beast that was unlucky enough to be placed below it. Finally, there was one more colossal danger beast heading towards the two, and he spun his tomahawk in anticipation.

"Bring me up higher!" Connor said as Esdese held out her hand and made a fist with it, making Connor shake and take a knee as a column of ice began to rise out of the ground beneath him. He soon found himself face-to-face with the final colossal danger beast, and saw how the outcropping that looked like he was straight out of a bondage scene, stared right back at him.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRRR!"

The colossal danger beast attempted to grab the column of ice that Connor stood on top of, and he hopped off the column just as the beast crushed it in his fist. Connor then landed on top of its arm and ran straight at the head. However, he didn't expect the giant beast to throw its other fist right at him from the side, and he ended up not being able to dodge it. But due to his quick recovery time and thinking, he kept hold of the fist and as the giant moved its arm back to prepare in fighting Esdese, Connor hopped off and landed atop the head. He stared right at the gag-balled weirdo that was on top, or inside, the danger beast's head and pulled out his right-hand double-barrel pistol.

"Rest in peace." Connor muttered as he emptied the pistol's magazine into the danger beast's head. He grabbed hold of the skin of the danger beast's head as it fell backwards, but he ended up safely reaching ground level due to the danger beast cushioning the fall. He soon felt his arms and head locked while two soft… things... were rubbing the top of his head. He looked up, but was again met by the soft jugs of Esdese, which he couldn't see, but she was smiling and her eyes were closed as she embraced Connor in the way they were now.

"Um… do you mind letting go of me?" Connor asked as Esdese shook her head no while the assassin simply sighed as one of the most deadly generals in the Empire was rubbing her tits against his head.

**15 Minutes Later, The Deserted Island**

"Shouldn't we be worrying about shelter and food before we start for those mountains?" Connor asked as Esdese wrote in a notepad in which he wasn't allowed to see. He was still thinking on the day's events, but more importantly on his mind, was how the hell he was going to survive spending the night with Esdese… on a deserted island… in the middle of nowhere… with no one to help.

'Mother, what should I do?' Connor thought to himself.

**Meanwhile, Night Raid's Base**

"Where is that hooded weirdo?" Leone asked as Tatsumi kept sharpening Incursio's key. The entire group was weary of Connor's disappearance since he had promised to get back before the day was over, and he had yet to make good on his promise. Najenda was even worried since there was the possibility that they had just lost a great asset to the Revolutionary Army.

"He should be here by now…" Akame said as her voice was a bit emotionless, but she was obviously worried about her teammate. They all turned to see Lubbock walk into the room with a somewhat worried look on his face as well, this meaning that his strings hadn't been disturbed, which signified Connor wasn't back.

'As much as he isn't our real family, we sure treat him like one...' Tatsumi thought with a stoic expression, then again, Connor and Bulat were like his older brothers, but the latter died while the former had yet to be found. However, Tatsumi was already prepared for the possibility that Connor had also met the same fate as Bulat had.

"He's going to be alright." Mine said as she placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder in an effort to calm him.

**Back at the Island, A Few Hours Later**

Connor and Esdese had currently explored the island they were on in search of essential survival items such as food and fresh water, which they had succeeded in obtaining, but they had yet to find shelter. Well, it was more along the lines of some sort of place where Connor could sleep without Esdese trying to grab onto him.

'Will she ever realize that I'm an enemy of the Empire and that there is a possibility of me killing her in her sleep.' Connor asked himself as he slumped his arms back as he slept in a tree he had run up while he heard the calls of Esdese down below the branches. As much as he did like the beautiful yet sadistic general, he wanted to save her the sadness of having to die at the hands of the person that she liked for reasons that seemed pretty petty to Connor. His eyes then widened as he thought on this and said his thoughts a bit out loud.

"Maybe I can still date her if I can get her to join the Revolutionary Army!" Connor asked himself aloud until he suddenly heard a chuckle behind him which made him slide off the branch he was attempting to sleep on but was able to grab the branch with one hand.

"You should know that I'm not joining the Revolutionaries." Connor heard Esdese say as she was atop one of her ice columns but she held out her hand and helped Connor back up onto his branch, but he kept a determined face on.

"Even if you say that, I'll try my best to get you to join me and my allies." Connor said as he crossed his arms and attempted to fall asleep on his branch but Esdese shook him awake again.

"Why do you even still try? You should know that I could kill you if I tried hard enough." Esdese said as Connor grasped her hand tightly, and when she tried pulling it away, he kept a tight grip on it.

"This may be the first time I've ever liked a woman, and I don't want to have a second time." Connor said with his usual determination, but Esdese thought this seemed different since his eyes reminded her of a determination of how she once was.

"Connor…" Esdese said solemnly but he didn't let go as she stood atop her ice column while he sat atop his tree branch.

"Even if you were taught these kinds of morals as a child, I want to teach you the way of helping those around you, and not just yourself." Connor said to her while Esdese pried his hand off her wrist.

"Please, even if you did happen to teach me, its not like it will change anything." She then looked straight at him and even pushed his hood off his head in an attempt to intimidate him further. "This world is survival of the fittest, and that statement will always hold true."

"Even if it is true, what point is there to being strong if you aren't willing to teach those after you on how they can defend themselves? I mean, not everyone can be born as strong as you, have an upbringing like you, and be trained into a powerful fighter like you." Connor responded with a stern tone, while Esdese continued their argument.

"You wouldn't understand how I lived my life, what I've lost and ended up learning harshly from this world." 

"I wouldn't know what your childhood was like unless you told me, and so far I remain uninformed." Connor replied as Esdese sighed while the assassin put his arms behind his head.

"Then I'll start from the beginning." Esdese said as she began her story. "Have you heard of the different clans within the Empire, and how they all differentiate in some form from each other?" 

"I know this myself back in my homeland." Connor responded.

"Well I was born as the daughter of the chief of one of these clans, specifically the Partas clan." Esdese continued.

"What made your clan different from the others then?" Connor asked as Esdese pointed towards the beach. Well, to be more specific, where the pair had fought and killed the danger beasts.

"Our specialty was hunting, especially when it came to danger beasts." Connor contemplated on how the village elder had once told him how his tribe was dedicated to the protection of their land.

"I was taught by my father that our lives were built upon the phrase _"Hunt or be hunted," _and soon enough, he was killed in a battle against another tribe that had crossed our borders." Esdese said as her eyes grew cold as she recounted her memories of childhood, while Connor remained silent.

"I then continued to hunt danger beasts, and when prey got scarce, I ended up joining the Imperial Army…." She stayed silent a bit before continuing. "I don't make much of my childhood, but since we're still having this argument, I should ask you if you've ever suffered from such pain like this." Esdese said as Connor somewhat lightly slapped her, causing her to move back a bit and rub where he had hit, but she could hear somewhat sadness in his tone as Connor replied.

"You think that's pain? Ha! We really aren't too different apparently..." Connor started.

"What do you mean?" Esdese asked as she stopped rubbing where he had hit.

"I was just like you, born into a tribe meant to defend our land from foreign invaders, but like your's, our village was destroyed by fire started from the Europeans." 

"What's your point?"

"Well unlike you, you weren't forced to kill people you loved. I lost my mother to the burning of the village, killed my father in an asinine quest of something that continues to elude my understanding, killed my best friend due to the lying and cheating of the bastards of this world, all while still being left unanswered as to why I still continue to do what I do now." Connor replied with a tone and voice that made it seem as if he were yelling, but was instead stern to not make Esdese feel bad.

"Like I said, hunt or be hunted, and that statement will always hold true."

"Well, I never would've learned to become who I am today had I never had these kinds of things happen to me. At first I was unhappy with being unable to join the adult males as they left to hunt and defend our land's borders, but now that I've reached the age that I could've joined them, I wished to go back to the peaceful life I had as a child. And frankly, I have no qualms with protecting the peaceful lifestyles of people if it means not having to suffer even its only a light burden lifted from their shoulders."

"You seem to not understand what it is this world is about." Esdese said as Connor sneered.

"Right, and do you have any knowledge of how other humans works? I mean, I don't either, but if you don't, then you have no right to say that, especially to an enemy." 

"Hmph, and what right do you have to say that you're my enemy?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time?" Connor asked as he kept looking at the sky with his hands behind his head as he rested in the tree. The two shared a long silence as they rested atop their respective sleeping places, with Connor being on his tree branch while Esdese rested atop her column of ice. He kept looking at the beautiful night sky and was a bit surprised when he heard light snoring that came from Esdese.

"Would've been nice if I could just get her onto our side, but that's probably impossible. Meh, anyone can dream can't they?" Connor asked himself as he continued to stargaze until falling asleep himself. However, he didn't notice that Esdese had one eye open a bit and was smiling to no end as she had heard what Connor had said.

**Meanwhile, The Capital**

"What kind of sick twisted man are you!?" Another man said as his beaten wife sat in a corner crying. However, the man had a bloody fist caused by him punching his wife, and in front of him, stood the gangly-looking figure that was Joe, or rather known as the "Night Stalker". Joe's butcher hook was shiny in the moonlight that shone through the window of the apartment room that he was currently in.

"One that preys upon those who have the gall to hurt innocents." Joe replied as he dodged a fist from the husband, and stabbed his hook into the man's fist, with a sickly crunching sound made when the man's hand bone was pierced.

"AAAAHHHH!" The man screamed as suddenly the door to the apartment was kicked open and three Imperial guards rushed into the room with rifles at the ready and pointed at Joe. The husband got on his knees and made it look like he was innocent while Joe seemed like the bad guy.

"Well, I guess I'll have to return later." Joe said as he dodged all the shots of the guards before diving out a window. The three guards rushed over to the window and one of them stuck his rifle out of said window and tried to scan the streets for any signs of the dreaded Night Stalker.

"He's gone." The guard said without turning to his buddies, however he was met by complete silence from his comrades. He then turned around but was met by a butcher hook to his forehead, and a sickening crack was heard as Joe pulled the hook towards him while using his other hand to pull the guard's head the other way, successfully breaking his neck. He ripped his hook out and walked over to the husband who hadn't heard the commotion as he was continuing to brutalize and rape his wife.

"Oh boohoo, have fun with your last amounts of pleasure asshole." Joe said startling the husband once more, but this time he was met with a hook to his head, causing his abused wife to bite her lips to endure the pain as best she could. The husband's eyes rolled back while Joe ripped his hook away, successfully pulling the man and his member out of the abusive husband's wife. She fell forward on the counter and was weeping until Joe walked away before returning with a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"We should get you somewhere safe." Joe said as he let the woman cry into his shoulder. If someone else were there, they would've noticed how the woman had shook her head into his shoulder until part of his collar showed an assassin insignia on the corner of it. "For now you don't deserve to suffer."

The Night Stalker had saved yet another abused housewife and was only beginning to live up to his name before he could come into contact with the one person he was told to contact.

"The mentor. How is there a mentor here and yet all of this shit is happening here?" Joe asked himself as he bridal style carried the woman out of the apartments and to somewhere safe.

**The Next Day, Abandoned Island**

"Eh?" Connor asked as he felt something pressing up against his side as he slowly woke up. He found himself being clutched by Esdese as a hug pillow and was red-faced while sweating a bit. However his dilemma was based on the fact that one, she was a General of the Imperial Armies and the other part of his dilemma being that her awesome jugs were pressing up against his side.

"I really am going to die here aren't I?" Connor asked to no one as he felt Esdese begin to squirm while her eyes opened a bit. She looked at him with a happy face while her eyes were still a bit closed.

"Good morning to you Connor." Esdese said as she tried to bring Connor closer to her but he attempted to struggle and get her to loosen her grip on him. He stood up to find that he had somehow moved onto Esdese's ice column and for some reason had awoken in her arms.

"You know, one day I'll make you mine." Esdese said as she stayed lying on the ice column while Connor rolled his eyes.

'Maybe… No. For sure I'll turn you over to our side even if it takes my life. Ok maybe not my life, but most of it at least.' Connor thought to himself absentmindedly as he looked at the rising sun, giving birth to a new day in which anything was possible.

**-End-**

**A/N: I hope to try writing a lemon (obvious who its going to be between), and yes, you didn't guess right. Its gonna be Tatsumi x Mine... What the hell is wrong with you if you actually thought I was going to write that shit. But seriously, I hope to write a lemon between Connor and Esdese some time soon, or maybe even next chapter. Then again, I'll piss all of you off by putting it in at the worst of fucking times and making it the shittiest lemon you've ever read. :)**

**Also, I'm releasing chapters late due to overwhelming piles of schoolwork (Fuck Surface Area and anything involving measurements and formulas. Its the only thing I can't get, but for some of you math peoplez, please post any formulas or help so that I may get a good grade and rise from an 77 to an 80 so that I can write more :P), and my growing obsession with Payday 2.**

**tl;dr: I'm fucking busy from schoolwork and having another obsession with video games. Also lemons incoming soon hopefully.**

**-Exno out!-**


End file.
